


The Carving of an Eagle

by AMysteriousWr1ter



Series: The Owl House - A Chaotic College Life [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Character, Homophobic Language, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter
Summary: Emira Blight is over her heels for a girl she meets at the farmer's market, Viney. While dealing with her parents' high expectations, a chaotic twin, a grumpy sister, and grades, Emira will have to add "dating Viney" to her list of things to deal with.This story takes place before "The Owl House - A Gay Texting Chain," and focuses on Emira and Viney's relationship back in highschool, pre- university.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight & Viney, Emira Blight/Viney
Series: The Owl House - A Chaotic College Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Carved Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Owl House - The gay texting chain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672278) by [AMysteriousWr1ter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMysteriousWr1ter/pseuds/AMysteriousWr1ter). 



Emira Blight

I looked around my desk, trying to find my eyeshadow. I had been looking for a few minutes, but was unsuccessful. If you’re a Blight, you have a signature look, and eyeshadow was part of mine. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head and I stomped over to my bedroom door.

“Edric Blight, did you take my eyeshadow?” I shouted up the large staircase, waiting for an answer. After a loud crash, he called back.

“No! I don’t look like a troll, so there’s no need for me to use it!” he called back, his voice echoing. If Odalia or Alador were home, they’d kill us for causing a disruption, but luckily they were on a business trip. It was nice without them in the house anyways.

I rolled my eyes at Ed’s insult. “We’re twins, you idiot!” I shouted back. I stormed back into my room, tossing clothes aside to find it. After 2 minutes, I still couldn’t. I knew where I had left it the previous day. I had placed it on my nightstand, but it obviously wasn’t there, under it, or anywhere in my room. 

I grunted and ran up the large staircase, skipping steps as I went. I hurried into Ed’s room, expecting to catch him with my palette. 

“Ed, you little-” I started, swinging his door open. I grinned mischievously, staring right at him and the palette in his hand. “I got you!” I shouted, snatching it out of his grasp.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” he mumbled, glaring at me.

“You can always buy your own,” I replied, glaring right back.

Ed groaned, flopping onto his bed. “You know mom and dad won’t let me,” he said, his speech muffled by the pillow. 

I mentally kicked myself for forgetting. I sighed, plopping onto Ed’s bed. “I’m sorry,” I said, feeling quite bad. “I forgot. Here, you can have mine.” I handed him back the palette and he glanced up at me.

“You sure?” he asked, cautiously taking it.

I nodded. “Mhm! I can buy another today, but I’d like to apply it first,” I said, reassuring him that it was fine.

Ed’s face lit up. “Thank you!” he said, beaming at me.

I smiled. “But just be careful, especially when Odalia and Alador return.” I hated that Ed had to  
hide certain parts about himself from our parents, but safety came first.

Ed nodded, exhaling slowly. “Yeah, yeah, I will be.”

I patted him on the back as I stood up. “I doubt that your makeup skills are good, but you might as well practice so you don’t look like a demon after your first try.” I couldn’t help but joke around with him. It was a habit, and some moments were too sweet to be left alone.

I left the room, waving at Ed as he stuck his tongue out at me. I was nearly at my room when I heard him shout what he considered to be a comeback.

“At least I’m not the poster child for condoms!” I heard him snicker.

I grimaced, feeling bad for Ed. “Ed, we’re twins! You really need insults that don’t regard to birth or looks!” I replied, grinning.

“Shut up!” I heard him shout. Once I made it to my room, I heard him talk to one of the servants. “No, no, not you. Not at all,” he said. Ed’s face would most certainly be a bright red.

After I had gotten ready for the day, I skipped down the staircase to the kitchen. I spotted Amity at the kitchen island, reading a book. Either she didn’t notice me enter the room, or she just didn’t care. 

I walked until I was mere inches from her book. “Hello? Earth to Amity,” I said, hoping to startle her. It looked like she had already noticed my arrival.

“Hello, Em,” said Amity in a grumpy tone. She was still reading her book.

“Wow, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” I said, walking over to the cupboard. “Well, maybe the floor.” Amity groaned, rolling her eyes.

I grabbed a cup and filled it up with water from the fridge. 

“Just bug off,” mumbled Amity, looking up from her book. Making eye contact with her was like staring at daggers.

I whistled, trying to poke fun at her, but all it did was annoy her more. Amity slammed her book shut, got up, and stomped upstairs to her room. 

“Yeesh,” said Ed, coming into the room from the nearby bathroom. “What’d you do to her?” He yawned, glancing at the place where Amity sat and then me.

I shrugged. “Nothing! All I did was suggest that she woke up on the floor. Literally, that’s all,” I  
said, confused. There was absolutely no reason for Amity to be pissed at me. I hadn’t stolen any of her things, destroyed her property, or messed with her in any way. Ed and I hadn’t pulled a prank on Amity for a week or two, maybe more. We had been targeting kids from our classes, teachers, and sometimes random students at school. 

“Did you accidentally do something that you can’t think of?” asked Ed, trying to come up with something.

“No!” I exclaimed. “I don’t think so… Wait!” An idea popped into my mind.

“What?” Ed raised his eyebrows.

“Maybe Odalia or Alador-” I started.

“Said something to her!” finished Ed. We glanced at each other, and then rushed up one flight of stairs, hurried down the hall, and skidded to a stop outside of Amity’s room.

I knocked a few times. “Heyyyy, Amity, can we talk?” I said in a sing-song voice. 

I heard somebody groan from the other side of the door. Then I heard something- I assume a book, fall onto the floor, some walking, and a lock clicking. Amity swung the door open, glaring at both of us.

“I would say no, but we both know that won’t stop you,” she said, stepping into her room and taking a seat. 

Ed and I followed, unsure what to expect. We leaned against the wall, looking down at Amity, who sat at her desk. Nobody wanted to speak first, so the room was instantly awkward.

Amity rolled her eyes. “Ugh, what do you want?” she asked, her expression dull.

I bit my lip, hoping I wouldn’t upset her. “Sooo did Odalia or Alador happen to say anything to you before they left?” I asked, glancing at Ed out of the corner of my eyes. 

“Yeah, just the usual “do your best and don’t disappoint us” talk,” responded Amity, probably wishing this conversation could end. “And why don’t you call them Mom or Dad? Their first names seem disrespectful and too informal.” Amity looked at me, wondering what I was hiding from her.

I chuckled. “You’re asking that now? But I call them by their names since there’s no need to be personal with them. I doubt we have much of a relationship.” At least that’s what I told myself. I had been calling them by their first names for a few weeks, but I suppose I hadn’t brought them up with Amity for a while.

Ed nodded, seeming to agree with me. “That’s a good point. I honestly never thought you ask that, but I think it began recently,” he said, thinking for a moment. I doubt Ed was satisfied with my answer, but he didn't say anything.

I grasped my left hand with my right, looking back to Amity. “So, do you want to talk about what they said? They’re quite awful when it comes to love or caring for children in general.” Even though I had admitted that many times, it still stung a bit to say it out loud, especially to your siblings. 

“Nope,” said Amity, standing up. She began to shove us out of her room. “You’re not my therapist!” She locked the door. 

I rubbed my neck, looking at Ed. I felt even more guilty after that interaction. “Well, that didn’t go too well,” I admitted, looking at the floor.

Ed nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.” After a moment of standing outside of the door, a grin appeared on his face. “Hey, do you want to check out the farmer’s market? We can buy kitschy stuff to annoy Mom and Dad with.”

I snapped my fingers, pointing my fingers at him. “That’s a great idea!” I said, grinning. 

Ed leaned against Amity’s door, knocking on it.

“What?” she called, put up with our nosy behavior.

“We’re going to the market!” responded Ed, waiting for Amity to confirm she heard him.

“Cool, I don’t care!” she shouted. 

Ed groaned, pulling me down the hall. “She’s so moody,” he said under his breath, but I could hear him clearly. 

“Yeah, for sure. Might be all that pressure from being the person to potentially inherit everything the Blight name has,” I suggested. We ran down the stairs and across the grand hall, stopping at the table where our wallets rested.

Ed grabbed his leather wallet and I grabbed my small hand bag, slinging it around my shoulder. We walked outside and I locked the door, pulling my brass key out of the keyhole. I pocketed my key, zipping my pocket.

“I thought women's clothes didn’t have pockets,” said Ed as we walked away from the manor.

I grinned, glancing down at my leggings. “These ones do,” I said. “They’re magical.”

Ed nodded. “That’s good.”

Ed and I walked along the river, watching the water rush by. Bonesburrow, the town where we  
lived, was around 30 miles up the river from Leavenworth, a nearby tourist town. The Blight Manor resided on the side of the river that was away from downtown Bonesburrow and rarely got visitors. I supposed Mother and Father liked it that way.

We walked in silence for a bit, trying to think of a conversation. After a few minutes, Ed’s mouth  
opened as if he was going to speak, but then it closed. I looked at him, wondering if he was about to speak.

“Going to say something?” I asked, chuckling.

Ed shrugged. “Well, yes, but you probably wouldn’t like the question,” he admitted.

I squinted at him, trying to figure out what this question was. “I promise I would get mad,” I reassured him. “And if I do, I’ll give you five bucks,” I added. 

Ed seemed to think it was a good deal, as he began to talk. “So I might be overstepping, but probably not since we’re siblings and all that,” he said.

I rolled my eyes, finding this amusing. “Spit it out,” I commanded, but in a friendly tone.

“Why don’t you find a need to be personal with Mom and Dad? Sure, they’re distant and overall horrible parents, but do you have any relationship with them at all?” continued Ed, watching my expression for a reaction. 

I shrugged, unsure what to say. “Do you have any relationship with them?” I asked, curious. Ed never liked them, but he never seemed to hate them as much as I did, even though they got nervous when he did “femenine” things such as wear makeup.

“I mean, I guess we’re more of acquaintances than a loving or caring relationship. But I still talk with them about some things. Mainly school, I guess.” Ed looked at me, hoping his answer would suffice. “Now that I think about it, they tend to ignore you. I mean, they ignore me most of the time, but I can’t think of the last time you were asked a question that didn’t involve grades.”

My gaze fell to the dirt and the green leaves we were stepping over. Outside was always prettier during the fall than the winter, which was unfortunate, seeing as it would be quite a while until we saw orange leaves again.

“Em?” asked Ed, reminding me that I hadn’t answered. 

“Oh, sorry,” I said. “I was looking at the leaves.”

Ed looked at where I was staring. “Sure, green's cool, but do you have anything to say regarding what I said?” Ed looked back to me, and then to the bridge ahead of us. 

We stepped onto the concrete part of the bridge, walking along the railing. If we had the time to, I would’ve stayed there for a bit and watched the current below, but the farmer’s market would close shortly. Once we crossed the bridge, I looked back to Ed and began explaining.

“Well, our relationship has been pretty… odd since I started standing up for myself, and messing around with you. I guess I was always seen as a much older kid, even though I’m only 13 minutes older than you,” I said, pausing to see if Ed had anything to say.

“Yeah, that’s definitely true,” he said, looking at me so I would know to continue.

We continued walking into town, dodging the people walking up and down the sidewalk. Ed bumped into a man, nearly causing him to spill his coffee. The man muttered something along the lines of, “Watch it,” and Ed apologized quickly. I turned right, heading towards the farmer’s market. 

“Anyways, our relationship has always been rocky. I think the point where they began to ignore me was around.. Sophomore year, so around 2 years ago?” I asked, wanting a confirmation. 

“Yep,” said Ed, steering me out of some pedestrian’s way as we picked up our pace.

“Anyways, something happened one night, that night I broke up with that snobby Senior. You know, that creepy 19 year old who had been held back?”

Ed thought for a moment. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “That guy who seemed to be your perfect match, according to Mom?”

I nodded. I looked back to Ed, nearly tripping over. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Mhm,” I mumbled, steadying my balance. “But after I broke up, I got into an argument with her about it, and accidentally let something slip.”

Ed’s eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. “Ooh, spill the tea,” he chuckled, mesmerized by what potentially juicy thing I was about to tell him.

I looked ahead of us to see the farmer’s market, a mere 10 yards away. “I’ll tell you when we get home, since it’s really private,” I said. This seemed to spike Ed’s interest.

“Very interesting,” he said, a smile spreading on his face. “My lips are sealed, dear sister.”

I smiled. “Thanks. I know you’ll keep bugging me about it, but I can assure you that I won’t tell you until we’re home.” 

Ed whined. “You’re no fun,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But fine, I’ll play nice for once.”

“Thank you,” I replied, making my way into the crowd of people lining up by the tents of sellers. “Do you have anything specific in mind?” I asked, glancing back at Ed. 

He didn’t respond. I was concerned for a moment, but spotted him a few tents behind me, admiring a shiny necklace and making conversation with the seller.

“Alright, time to find something that would just annoy Odalia and Alador,” I mumbled to myself, glancing around the tents. I doubted I would find anything good, but I was open to the option of buying something for myself.  
There was a person selling tuna fish, but that would be thrown out by the butler before anyone could complain. There was mainly produce, but I spotted a jewelry stand two tents away. I grinned, and squeezed through the crowd to reach it. Unfortunately, the jewelry was mainly red, a color I hated and wouldn’t wear.

I continued my search for a good option, and eventually found one that sold wood carvings. I walked up to it, admiring the cute little eagles that were on display. 

“See anything you like?” asked a voice. I looked around, trying to find the source of it.

“I’m right here,” they said, and I turned back to the tent. My face went red when I realized the speaker was right in front of me.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice you were there,” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

They laughed. “Nah, it’s cool. But if you’re interested in any of these carvings, let me know,” said the girl on the other side of the table. Her brown hair was tied back in a bun, and she wore a fish-hook earring. 

“Oh, I am interested in that eagle,” I said, pointing at the carving in front of me. It was quite detailed, and I could see that each feather had been carved into it. “You’ve got some real talent.” I continued to admire the small bird.

“Oh, thanks, but my dad carves em,” replied the shopkeeper. “I love animals, but unfortunately I don’t have the skills for carving. Instead, I work down at the pound and help with the animals.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could carve them! You could probably do anything,” I added.

She blushed. “Thank you, Miss-” 

“Blight,” I said. “Emira Blight, but you can call me Em.”

The girl’s eyes went wide as she finished processing my name, realizing who I was. “Oh, I had no idea your kind liked to shop here of all places,” she said, glancing around the market.

“My kind?” I asked, trying to mess with her.

The girl’s face went red. “Oh no, I just meant, rich people… That still sounds rude. I’m quite sorry-” she started, but I cut her off.

I chuckled. “No, I’m just messing with you. And for the record, most Blights wouldn’t but I prefer to be around what my parents would call “normal people.” No offense, of course,” I explained. 

She sighed with relief. “Ah, good. I was starting to get worried.”

“No need to worry-” I started, realizing I didn’t know her name. “Sorry, I didn’t bother to ask for your name.”

“Viney,” she said, almost on edge.

“Viney,” I said, thinking for a moment. “That’s a pretty name you got.”

She blushed once again, her face turning red. “Ah, thank you. Most people just ask something flower related, which gets old real quick,” she replied.

I nodded. “Well, shame on them. They don’t tend to notice good names, I suppose.” 

I watched Viney’s face, expecting her to blush once more. She chuckled lightly, trying to play it off. This was beginning to be a fun game, but I wasn’t lying. Her name was pretty, just like- I mentally kicked myself once more. “Stop it, Emira,” I thought to myself.

“Anyways, what were you saying about the bird?” Viney asked, trying to make things less awkward for her.

“Ah,” I said, looking back to the eagle carving. “How much is it?” I asked, picking up my handbag. I looked at Viney, waiting for a response.

“Oh, it’s $20,” she replied. I raised my eyebrows, and Viney’s face flustered. “But, I can sell it for cheaper if that’s too much!”

I laughed, shaking my head. “No, no, it’s too cheap for a work of art like this,” I said, regaining my composure. I dug around in my handbag and pulled out 2 $100 dollar bills. It’s quite fun to waste money, but I wouldn’t call this a waste.

Viney’s eyes went wide when she noticed the number on the side of the bills. “No, I cannot take that, Ms. Blight,” she said, starting to panic.

“Em will do. Ms. Blight makes me feel like some 70 year old,” I admitted, hoping it wouldn’t be too much of a bother.

“Right, my apologies.” 

“But seriously, you’re going to take this cash, or I will…” I thought for a moment, trying to think of a threat. “Uh… I’ll do something.”

Viney smirked, handing me the eagle. “Wow, you’re quite terrifying M- Em.”

I winked at her. “Yes, so scary that I make children run out of fear,” I joked.

Viney reluctantly took the cash, eying every movement of mine. “Fun,” she said, relaxing once she seemed to realize I wasn’t joking about the cash. 

I pulled out my phone quickly, checking the time. I looked back to Viney, who was looking at me as if I was some goddess, or her savior. “Well, I should get going if I intend to finish my schoolwork tonight,” I said.

Viney’s expression fell a bit, but she still looked cheerful. “Oh, you put off school work until Sunday night? I expected more of a Blight,” she said, chuckling.

I shrugged. “Yeah, well, chemistry didn’t seem fun. I normally like science, it’s just that Mr. Cannon is dull,” I explained. “Oh, he’s a teacher from my school.”

Viney nodded. “Oh yeah, I actually go to Boonesborough High. I’m mainly in classes on the 2nd floor, so you probably don’t see me. And I blend in with the students. I don’t really stand oout or make my presence known,” she added.

I instantly felt a bit of guilt. “Oh, I can’t believe I’ve never noticed you before. I’m very sorry,” I said, hoping that I didn’t hurt Viney’s feelings.

“Oh, no need to apologize or feel sorry! I’m also in detention a lot, so you wouldn’t see me leave school.” Viney noticed my curious expression, and then added, “I accidentally set english homework on fire a few weeks ago when messing around, so rather than be suspended, I’m in detention for 2 months.”

“Wow, I’ve done worse things and haven’t even spoken with the principal,” I said, thinking.

“Well, you’re a Blight. You get away with anything. I’m sure that if you murdered someone, nobody would care.” 

“Don’t give her ideas,” said a familiar voice. 

I turned to my left to see Edric standing beside me. “Hi,” he said. “I’m Ed, Em’s brother.”

“Oh, I know who you are,” said Viney, instantly regretting it. “That sounded creepy, but literally everyone knows who you are.”

I flipped my wrist, shrugging it off. “Oh, we know. And yeah, I keep forgetting about privilege. Kinda sucks to be rich sometimes, since you’re treated differently, in good ways and bad,” I admitted, wishing the topic would change.

Viney nodded, not really sure what else to add.

Ed looked at both of us, and then grabbed my shoulders. “Sorry, but I need to take her off your hands. We need to get home soon,” he explained.

I pocketed the eagle carving, and waved to Viney. “Bye, Cutie,” I called as we left, leaving her as red as a tomato. 

Ed looked at her and chuckled. “I love leaving people a stuttering- or blushing mess,” he said and I followed him out of the tents. “So, what’d you get?”

I took the carving out of my pocket and showed it to him. “It’s an eagle. Viney’s dad carved it,” I said, showing Ed the bird. Once he had seen it from all angles, I put it back in my pocket.

“Very nice,” he said, crossing the street in front of me. “Viney’s that chick with the cool earring, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, and apparently we go to the same school,” I added, following Ed.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen her before. She always stays after school, though. Is she in any clubs?” 

I shook my head. “No, she accidentally set some papers on fire so she’s been in detention for a few weeks.”

Ed smiled evilly, puzzle pieces connecting in his mind. “She sounds amazing. We should totally hang out with her!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, for sure.”

“You must’ve been talking for awhile if you learned that much about her.” Ed waited for the next light to turn green and then we rushed across the busy street. 

I shrugged. “Not really. Just for 3 minutes or so, maybe 5.”

“Oh, cool,” replied Ed. 

Eventually we crossed the river again, and continued our way home. Once again, neither of us could think of a conversation. I knew what was on Ed’s mind, as he continued to glance at me. Even though he was most likely obsessing over it, he respected my wishes and didn’t say a word.

After a few minutes, we reached the Manor. I took out my key, swiftly unlocked the door, and held it open for Ed. 

No longer than a second of being inside, Ed asked, “So, what’s the tea?” 

I smirked, locking the door behind me. “We’re going to my room for this,” I said, causing Ed to groan. He reluctantly followed me up the stairs, slowly walking. We shortly reached my room. I pushed Ed inside and closed my door until it clicked.

“Wow, so secretive,” Ed chuckled, jumping onto my bed. 

I sat beside Ed, exhaling slowly. “So that argument…” I began.

“That really loud one that really pissed off Mom?” asked Ed, wanting me to confirm it was indeed that very one.

“Mhm,” I said. “She really wanted to know why I broke up Dave, and I really didn’t want to explain why, but eventually I just snapped.”

“After the yelling?” asked Ed. He knew how these “conversations” with Odalia went. With Aladoe it was never yelling, but just talking in stern tones. Unfortunately, Alador normally discussed the important things with us, and the things that could result in pissing her off. 

I nodded. “I told her that I… I don’t like guys,” I said, wishing Ed would take the hint.

“Highschool guys suck, Em. They’re the worst, and even I know that,” said Ed, oblivious as to what I was trying to say.

“No, not like that,” I said, shaking my head.

Ed thought for a moment, and then he looked up. “Oh,” he said. 

“Oh?” I asked, trying to meet his eye contact. “That’s all you can say?” I wasn’t angry, I was just nervous. I highly doubted Ed would be against any of this, but this reaction wasn’t the best. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “Just find it funny that we’re both utter disappointments to our parents, and both gay.”

“Wait, you’re gay too?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Ed looked up at me, laughing. “That makeup never gave off any vibes?”

I shrugged. “I mean, yeah, but I didn’t want to assume,” I explained. “Just since it can be rude to, you know?”

“Fair point,” he responded, pointing at me. 

I stuck my tongue out at him. “What can I say? I’m quite intelligent.”

“From time to time,” added Ed, smirking.

I playfully glared at him. And then out of nowhere, I smacked him with a pillow. Ed fell to the floor from the impact, trying to escape my wrath. “Thou mortal cannot escape my wrath!” I shouted, whacking Ed on the head with it.

“Oh, the betrayal!” he dramatically exclaimed, clutching his heart and reaching towards the sky. “You have mortally wounded me!” Ed gasped, and pretended to die.

I chuckled. “Once we’re out of here, you should join some drama club. You seem like a true theater kid,” I observed. 

Ed’s face lit up. He sat up, no longer “dead.” “Ooh, that’s a wonderful idea!” he said, leaping to his feet. “I mean, probably won’t happen for a while, but I can still dream.

I laughed at his dorkiness.

Ed turned to me, jabbing his finger at my chest. “You won’t be laughing when I’m famous,” he smirked. 

I rolled my eyes. “Ed, we’re practically already famous.”

Ed nodded. “True, true.” Ed seemed to think for a moment, but then he jumped onto my bed, landing next to me. “You know, I’m sorry for everything that happened, Em. You really don’t deserve it.”

I smiled. Ed could be sweet from time to time, and was often comforting. “Thanks, Ed. And you know that… some aren’t accepting, so I’d suggest…” I started, trailing off.

“Stay in the closet,” finished Ed, no longer smiling.

I grabbed his shoulder. “I know it sucks, but I want you to be safe. Honestly, I’d be going to conversion therapy if it wouldn’t expose me or whatever reason Odalia used,” I said. “But if you ever need to talk about any of this, I’m here.” 

“Thanks, but I have one last question. Sorry if this is too much,” he added.

“No, it’s not,” I said, shaking my head.

“I assume the argument I heard last night had something to do with this?” 

My face fell. “I thought you weren’t home when that happened,” I admitted, watching Ed’s expression. 

“No, I was still home. Felt like surfing insta, ya know?” Ed and I lied about our whereabouts frequently to our parents, but we normally told each other.

“Yeah, I do. But she just got mad at me since I was being too flirty with another student,” I explained. “I told her that she better get used to me disappointing her, and you can guess how that went down.” 

Ed nodded, imagining what her reaction would’ve been. “Well, I’m sorry that’s happening. Just… all of this shit.”

“Thanks. And uh, I’m always here if you need me,” I added, wanting to let Ed know I cared for him. Sure, we joked around with each other, but we could be nice from time to time.

A small smile crept onto Ed’s face. “Thanks, Em. That really means a lot. And of course, it’s just reassuring to know I’m not the only gay/ lesbian, whichever label you prefer, in the family,” he said, wrapping me in a tight embrace. 

I hugged Ed back, feeling at peace, until I heard a sound outside my door. Ed let go of me. He must’ve been thinking the same thing. I walked up to the door and heard the sound of someone running outside. I quietly swung the door open to see a blur of Green and black zoom up the stairs. The color drained from Ed’s face as he realized what I had seen.

“Amity.”


	2. Wet Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira and Edric deal with the aftermath of their younger sister, Amity eavesdropping on a private conversation of theirs. Nervous that disaster has occurred, Emira speaks with Amity, hoping to make things right.

I didn’t realize I was running, but somehow my legs had moved up the stairs, and to the top of the staircase. I felt a bit dizzy, but it was really just my stomach. In seconds, I had gone from happy, to feeling sick. I sat down, my legs feeling like jello.

Ed hurried to my side, his face white. “Em, I doubt she even heard-” started Ed, trying to assure me that everything would be fine.

But I cut him off. “Don’t bullshit me, Ed. We both know that Amity heard us, and is probably dying to tell Odalia!” I shouted, snapping at me.

Ed looked hurt for a moment, but seemed to brush it off. “Em, I know this sucks, but we should just talk with her. She’s still our sister, even if her reaction was fucked up.”

I glanced up at Ed, my heart beating quickly. Ed rarely swore, unless he was worried, which added up. I inhaled and exhaled slowly, forming an “O” shape with my mouth as I did so. “All right,” I mumbled. “I”m sorry. I’m calm now, well, calm-ish. Let’s go try to have a sweet talk with our sister that doesn’t result in one of us being kicked.”

Ed nodded. He struck out a hand, and I took it. Ed pulled me to my feet, and continued to hold my hand. His hand was sweaty, but I didn’t care too much. The closer we got to Amity’s door, the tighter his grip got. Ed wasn’t the best at keeping his cool. That was something I tended to be better at. 

After what felt like forever, we reached Amity’s door. I gave it 3 gentle taps, which was much calmer than my usual loud knocks. We waited for a moment, but nobody answered the door. Ed and I glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. 

I grabbed the doorknob, twisting it and opening the door. I expected it to be locked, but it was unlocked, which was out of character for Amity.

“Amity?” I called, stepping inside her room. There was no response, so I went further into her room. Her room was quite tidy, and there was a pile of books and a laptop out on her desk. Ed followed me into the group, cautiously. If Amity saw us in here, she’d physically shove us out and probably bruise us for good measure. As an ex-football player, she was quite strong.

“Hey, look!” whispered Ed, pointing at Amity’s window. It was open, and the curtains were blowing in the breeze. We glanced to each other before heading over.

I noticed that Amity’s coat rack had fallen over, as she must’ve been in a rush. I looked to Ed, raising my eyebrows. He nodded, understanding what I was asking. I turned back to the window and climbed onto the windowsill. I stuck my left leg out and proceeded to climb onto the roof.

“If she isn’t up here, I’m going to murder her,” I mumbled under my breath, clutching the slanted roof, hoping I wouldn’t fall. 

“I think she is, or at least came up here!” called Ed, a few feet below me. “I think she used to climb this place as a kid to get away from Mom and Dad!” He began to follow me onto the roof.

“And us,” I added. “Ed, is it alright if I speak to her myself?” I glanced down at Ed, waiting for a response.

“Uh, yeah,” she responded, a bit unsure.

“I just think one on one might be best, you know?” I said, walking farther away from the window. “No offense or anything. I’ll let you talk to her next time.”

Ed nodded, understanding my intentions. “Yeah, good luck.” Ed climbed back into the house, and seemed to leave Amity’s bedroom.

I turned back to the roof, and continued walking along it. The mansion was quite large, so I wasn’t too sure where Amity had gone. I looked around, trying to spot her. After a minute or so, I succeeded. On the other side of the roof sat Amity hugging her chest. Her bright green hair helped her stand out easily. 

I treaded quietly, hoping she wouldn’t notice me. Unfortunately, I tripped over a shingle and fell. Thankfully, I didn’t fall off the edge, or anywhere near it. 

“Go away, Emira!” shouted Amity, glaring daggers at me.

I pulled myself onto the next level of roof, standing up. “I’m afraid I can’t do that!” I called, making my way over to her. Once I reached Amity, I sat down beside her, wondering if she'd react to my presence. She did not.

“Wow, you’re so talkative today,” I chuckled, hoping to get a smile out of her. 

Amity groaned. That failed miserably. I made a mental note to stop making the smallest jokes around the ice queen. 

“Well, I just wanted to talk,” I added, trying to get Amity to look at me. Once again, my attempts didn’t work. “Alright, I’ll talk and you listen.”

Amity grunted in response, refusing to speak actual words to me.

“So, I know you eavesdropped on our entire conversation, or at least most of it,” I said, curious as to how she'd react. Amity’s face turned a bright red, and her gaze met the floor.

“I didn’t mean to,” she mumbled, still refusing to look at me. “I knew Mom and Dad were cruel, but not like that.”

I smiled sadly, patting her shoulder. “Wait,” I said, startled. “That’s what you had an issue with? Ed and I just thought you were super conservative or some shit.”

It was Amity’s turn to laugh. It came out of nowhere, and her laugh was sweet. Amity looked up at me, chuckling. “No, of course not, Em,” she said, reassuring me. “I was scared about… everything else.” 

“Oh, well, your reaction was poor,” I added. “No offense.” I was slightly relieved. Sure, I still didn’t know Amity’s views on homosexuality and all that, but this was better than I had expected. 

Amity sighed. “None taken. I guess it’s just the stress of everything these days.” She began to fidget with a loose tile on the roof, turning it over in her hands. “I know, I shouldn’t have been listening in the first place or run off, but neither of you tell me personal things, and I will admit, I got interested in what you said.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve come clean, or asked to talk with us. And besides, whenever I so much as wave, you get annoyed. Could at least try being friendly.” 

“I suppose so.” Amity bit her lip, and I could tell she felt guilty.

“But hey,” I said, grabbing her shoulder, “that’s all in the past. Well, like 5 minutes ago, but you get what I mean, right?” 

She nodded, a sad smile on her face. “Yeah, I do.”

“Just, try to be more kind, if you want Ed and I to open up to you,” I explained, watching Amity’s reaction. She nodded once more, agreeing. “And I do hope that you don’t tell anyone what you heard.” I didn’t expect Amity to spread gossip, but it needed to be said anyways.

Amity looked up at me. “No, I promise I won’t. I swear,” she said, a tad startled.

I smiled. “I know, but it should still be said.” 

“True.”

I turned to face Amity, and she looked up at me, a bit concerned, as if she was in trouble. “So what was going on with Alador an Odalia?” I stuck my tongue out, as the moment was too “cute.” 

Amity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m just stressed out. Mainly with Mom and Dad, along with classes,” she explained, brushing some dirt off her coat. 

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. “Aren’t you nailing all your classes? Alador was boasting about your grades to someone on the phone before they left,” I commented, curious as to why school would suddenly be bothering Amity.

Amity shook her head. “No, it’s just one of my classmates,” she said, her face red. Either she was pissed, or blushing. Most likely the latter.

“Ah, what’s their name?” I asked, some plans of how to annoy them forming in my mind. Ed and I had been bored, and without Odalia or Alador home for two weeks or so, we could basically do whatever we wanted. 

“Luz Noceda. She transferred from some school in Lincoln City, Oregon. She’s a real pain,” whined Amity, scowling at nobody in particular.

“So on a scale from 1 to 10, how annoyed or enraged would you be if I messed with her?” I asked, grinning mischievously. 

Amity sighed. “No, not like that. I don’t want to annoy her, but she’s just too cheery and invades my space more than she breaths.”

I snickered, imagining Amity shouting at this Luz person. To be fair, just about anyone could trigger Amity. That was one of the many reasons why it was fun to be her sister and constantly annoy her. She could snap after being asked too many questions, or after multiple paint buckets somehow ended up spilling in the library. “Somehow” as in Ed and I brought them in, and threw books at them to make them fall over. Serves that library right. They had too many dull books.

“Alrighty, little sis,” I said standing up, still grinning. “Let me know if you change your mind, or want to keep talking, as I’m going to head inside soon.” I dusted off the pack of my pants, and waited to see if Amity intended to follow me. I was getting a bit tired, and a bit bored of hearing about some annoying kid that we couldn’t mess with.

She glanced up, smiling. “Thanks, but I’ll be out here for a few minutes,” she said, waving

“Ok, don’t fall off,” I replied, continuing to walk.

When I was almost at the window, Amity called, “Can we have something that isn’t burnt for dinner?” My cooking wasn’t the best, but I disliked making the butler or one of the two servants cook. It felt awkward enough living with them here.

I turned around. “I mean, I was planning on dirt, but sure!” I shouted back, chuckling. I heard her say something along the lines of “that’s not funny,” before I climbed back inside the window. As soon as I turned around, I saw Ed staring at me. I jumped back in surprise.

“Ed, you dick!” I shouted, kicking him once I recollected myself. He just laughed, so I kicked him once more, this time in the shin.

“It’s not my fault you’re practically blind,” he said, crossing his arms.

“I don’t feel like wearing my glasses,” I explained, glaring at Ed. “And last time I wore my contacts, I scratched my cornea. The simple solution is to see blurry things.” 

Ed scratched his chin. “Yeah, no, not how that works,” he chuckled.

“Oh, whatever,” I said, dismissing his comment. “You’d understand if you actually wanted to have a relationship with some cute girl- boy I mean.” Dammit, I forgot he didn’t like girls, but luckily I corrected myself immediately. I cracked my knuckles, stretching.

“Oh shut up, Em!” replied Ed, slugging me on the arm. “I just don’t care about it as much as you do. In fact, I did find this one cute kid in my history class, but he’s really shy so we haven’t struck up that many conversations.”

I smiled. “Ooh, what’s his name?” I leaned in towards Ed’s face, showing my interest in this crush. Seemed like it was quite a large one as well.

Ed’s face turned a bright red. “Yeah, I’m just going to go so Amity doesn’t find me in here,” he said, ditching me in the room.

“Hey, you can’t escape me that easily!” I shouted, chasing Ed out of the room. 

“Sure I can!” he yelled back, laughing. After he noticed me following him down the stairs, he stopped. “Are you seriously chasing me until I tell you his name?”

I slowed to a stop. I grinned, raising my eyebrows. That would seem weird a bit immature, but Odalia and Alador weren’t home, and I was a tad bored. “You know what?” I asked. “Yes, yes I am.” I startled walking at a brisk pace, watching Ed awkwardly smiling. He noticed that my pace increased, and then he slowly turned away.

“Good luck!” Ed shouted, speeding off. He bolted down the stairs, and I began to pursue him.

After chasing him downstairs, I knew it was a small mistake. Ed had been on the track team when I took up swimming. I’m an excellent swimmer, but not the best runner. “Ugh!” I groaned, following him. When I arrived on the main floor, I noticed the backdoor was ajar. I ran outside and slammed the door shut, trying to follow the trail of footprints Ed had left behind. “I’ll find you!” 

“Yeah, but you’re too slow!” he laughed, around 100 yards in front of me. 

I sprinted after Ed, trying to increase my speed. I jumped over leaves, roots, and fallen branches along the way, trying not to trip. I was quite clumsy, so it was a tad difficult. Of course, I could give up, but I’m what Ed says is “too proud.” I mean, he’s not wrong, I do have quite a bit of pride, but I’m not sure if it’s too much.

“Oh Emmmm,” he called, slowing down. My ears perked up. “I’m wayyyy ahead of you.”

I continued to chase after Ed. When we were mainly alone in the house, we could be however reckless we wanted to, and that included going on wild goose chases outside, something that was forbidden by Alador and Odalia. Things are the most fun when you know you aren’t supposed to do them. It gives you a sense of thrill, danger, and fun. But fun is given.

Ed was down by the river, mere feet away from the edge of the dirt. I ran over to him, but my shoe got snagged by a loose root. I tumbled to the ground, staining my clothes for sure. Ed gulped, reaching his hand out to help pull me up.

“Any cuts?” he asked, looking me over. 

I shook my head, grabbing his hand and pulling myself to my feet. “Odalia would probably be angered that I stained my sweater, but I’ll make sure it’s washed before they return,” I said. While I would cook for myself, I did need the butler to do laundry, as I have flooded the basement while attempting to 5 years ago. I hadn’t been forgiven or allowed to do it since.

“That’s good,” Ed said, turning to face the manor. “We should head back soon.”

“Mhm,” I replied, nodding. “Just need to make sure I didn’t lose anything.” I patted my pockets, searching for the eagle carving that I had forgotten to take out. I didn’t feel it in my pants pockets, which was odd. I felt all four of my coat pockets, including the inner ones, hoping to find it. 

“You alright?” asked Ed, looking at me while I fumbled around with my coat.

I groaned. “I think that carving I bought fell somewhere,” I exclaimed, starting to panic. I turned   
in circles, hoping to spot it on the dirt floor. My eyes darted around as I wished I just set it down inside. Unfortunately, that hadn’t crossed my mind, as I had been preoccupied with Amity and chasing Ed. 

“Em!” called Ed from near the river. I looked up and walked over to him.

“What?” I asked, my eyebrows raised.

Ed pointed to the riverbank. “Is that it?” he asked, gesturing to the small piece of wood that was balancing on a rock that sat on the edge of the water.

I groaned. “What are the chances that I lose the thing that I spent two hundred bucks on?” I asked no-one in particular.

Ed whistled. “Damn, that costs a lot,” he said, a bit shocked.

“No, it was only twenty,” I explained.

“You said-” 

“I was flirting, okay? Besides, it’s a beautiful carving.” I watched Ed buckle over, laughing.

“That’s your definition of flirting?” he cackled. “And I thought I was bad!”

I kicked him in the leg, but not as hard as I normally would. “Shut up,” I muttered, my face red. “Anyways, I’m going to get that eagle.” I started heading over to the river before Ed could continue to mock me. As I made my way down to the river, Ed continued to cackle. 

I climbed down to the water, being sure not to stain my clothes with mud. Dirt was bad enough. I crouched down, a few feet from the water. I reached for the eagle. Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

“Emira?” asked someone.

I whipped my head around to see Viney, walking down the path. I nearly tumbled over. “Hey, Viney!” I called, waving at her. “What are you doing down here?” I picked up the eagle and turned around to face her.

“Just walking to check on a family of frogs I saw a bit further down the river,” she explained, waving to Ed as she recognized him. 

“Ooh, cool!” exclaimed Ed. “Do you think you could show me?” Ed had always been interested in frogs for some reason, but nobody really knew why.

Viney grinned. “I suppose I could,” she replied. “What about you, Em?” Viney turned to me, and I could tell that I was blushing.

“Err, yeah, sounds wonderful!” I barely managed to say one sentence without stuttering. “Are you sure we won’t be bothersome?” Ed and I tend to have that effect on people.

“No, not at all!” said Viney. She continued walking. “I want to get there before dark, so we better hurry.” Ed followed her.

“Yep! One moment!” I shouted, standing up quickly. 

I started to walk up to Viney and Ed, but unfortunately, my clumsiness kicked in once more, and I slipped on a wet rock. I waved my arms, but was unable to stop my fall. I watched Viney turn to me in slow motion. Her eyes went wide, but she couldn’t rush to my side before I plummeted into the cold, icey water.

I went under, and the water was freezing. I shot back up, gasping for air. But as I made my way back to land, the water shoved me down. I reached the rocks under the water, but the strength of the water caused my head to bang into one, as the area was quite shallow. I suddenly felt a sharp pain. A second after, I heard muffled shouting from above the water, a splash, and then blurry colors in front of me. Unfortunately, my consciousness was fading. I tried to stay awake, but it got too hard to. I hadn’t relaxed in a while, so when I was forced to, I just gave up. My eyesight was suddenly more blurry than normal, and I began to ignore the water around me. I forgot where I was, and what I was trying to do. I felt someone grab me, but before I could do anything, everything went dark as black dots poured over my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I only wanted to post one a week, but that may change, seeing as I have mid-winter break, which I forgot about. I finished this chapter the day I posted the first, but I wish to be prepared in case I end up being too busy one week. I hope this story is alright. The next chapter will mostly likely be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday, around 6 pm EST at the latest.
> 
> -Vince


	3. Chipped Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira wakes up in a strange place, or one that she'd define as strange, as she has no idea where she is, or how she got there. Viney has been taking care of her after the accident in the river, which eventually results in a very awkward car ride. Additionally, Emira has to deal with a recent incident that's been bothering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that physical abuse (a parent hitting their child) and homophobic language are used. The specific words used are: the word that begins with D and is discriminatory to lesbians, and woman who romantically like other women in general. The f-slur that is discriminatory to mainly gay people, but also to the LGBTQ+ community as whole is used. 
> 
> I am aware of the history behind these words, and this story is not supporting anyone who use these terms against others. (Or people who aren't LGBTQ+ that use them).

I groaned, rolling onto my side. I winced, feeling a sharp pain on my left arm. I quickly turned onto my back, trying to go back to sleep. Except, the sun had creeped into my room, and was blinding me. I groaned once more, sitting up slowly to avoid more pain. Squinting, I looked around my room, wondering how I got here. I was surprised when I realized this wasn’t my room. I sat up as my eyes darted around.

I noticed there was a nightstand beside the bed. I glanced at the picture frame sitting on it, and then my eyes went wide. In the small photo that lay in the frame was Viney and some scrawny boy. I recognized him from school, but couldn’t remember his name. I think he had detention often, but I didn’t know why. 

“Ugh, stop snooping around,” I mumbled to myself, disappointed in my curiosity. Normally I wouldn’t show much interest in another’s house, but for some reason I found Viney’s intriguing. I quickly looked around the room once more, and something caught my eye. It was a large poster of a girl in black and white. I read the text underneath, which said, “Girl in Red.” I thought I heard the name before, and then realization dawned on me. Girl in Red, as in that sapphic artist I listened to before Odalia blocked all of her songs on my account. 

“Ohhhh,” I whispered to myself, still staring at the poster. Everything suddenly made sense. Viney’s attitude when I was around her was friendly, but her face had gone red. I assumed it was my awful flirting skills, but maybe she actually liked me. I considered it for a moment, but then brushed the thought of. If you become so dependent on an idea, or start to believe it’s true, it can derail you. I know from experience, and just from being around in this world.

I shook my head quickly, as if I was ridding myself of certain thoughts, or hopes. “Nope,” I muttered, cursing at myself in my mind. “You barely know her. You can’t be smitten with someone after two interactions.” 

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, causing me to jump.

“Sorry if I startled you,” said Viney, a soft smile on her face.

“No, I was just deep in thought,” I explained, breathing slowly.

“I’m glad you’re awake, and hopefully feeling better,” added Viney, setting down a cup of what I assumed to be coffee.

I nodded. “T-thanks,” I started, slightly caught off guard. I hadn’t expected to wake up in her bed, least of all receiving coffee. My eyes went wide. “Oh shit! This is her bed,” I thought to myself, hoping Viney couldn’t read my expressions.

“Oh, it’s fine!” Viney reassured, grinning. “You’re my guest, and a good night’s sleep always helps with a concussion and a near drowning.”

I didn’t mean to say that outloud. I grimaced, feeling quite a bit of embarrassment. “Sorry, I didn’t intend to say that out loud, but it was a concern of mine,” I admitted. “I would’ve been fine on a couch… or whatever kind of furniture you have. I don’t mean to intrude.”

Viney flipped her wrist, shaking her head. “No, you didn’t intrude at all.” 

“Oh,” I said, softly smiling at her kindness. “Wait, why am I even here?” I was too distracted earlier to discover why I was at her house and not the manor. But as soon as I asked, I felt a tad guilty at the rudeness of my question.

“As I briefly mentioned yesterday, I work at the animal shelter, and I know how to treat animals with minor things, so I was easily able to care for your concussion. Additionally, I didn’t want to worry Ed, as he seemed concerned that your parents would flip,” explained Viney, carefully watching my reaction.

My face went red. “Oh, thanks.” 

“Speaking of your parents,” continued Viney, walking across the room, “do you want me to call them and tell them what happened?” she pulled up a chair beside the bed, looking me in the eyes. 

I turned so I was facing her, rubbing my neck. It was a sensitive subject, my parents, but she wouldn’t know that. “I doubt they’d care,” I admitted. “They’re on a trip for a few more weeks, and I’d honestly prefer to keep it that way.” I didn’t share everything with Viney, but that was enough to make her look at me with worry in her eyes.

“Oh,” she said, most likely unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Eh, it’s fine,” I said, wishing we could talk about something else.

“Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m here,” replied Viney, a sad smile on her face.

I nodded, silently thanking her. “So,” I said, changing the subject, “How bad was my, err, fall?” I gently touched the back of my head, slightly flinching at the pain.

“Well, you have a concussion, and there was a bit of bleeding, hence the bandage.” Viney gestured to the small bandage that had been wrapped around the top of my head. Somehow I hadn’t noticed it until then.

“Oh. Anything else?” I asked, a tad worried.

Viney shook her head. “Luckily, no. I’d recommend resting, but you can do that at your house- I mean manor if you prefer.” 

“Sure. I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” I replied, slowly getting out of the bed.

“You’re always welcome here, but you do you,” said Viney, cheerily. She walked over to me and turned off the small lamp that lay on the nightstand beside her table. 

If I could run away and stay here with Viney, I would, but I knew she didn’t mean that. Viney was just cheery and thoughtful to everyone, right? 

“Em?” asked Viney, causing my face to turn a dark shade of red. I looked up at her, and she chuckled. “You must’ve been busy thinking. I asked if you wanted me to drive you back to the manor.” 

“Ah,” I said, thinking for a moment. I suppose a ride would be nice, and it’s not like Ed can drive without running into curbs, cars, or street signs. “Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Viney pointed towards the door, beckoning me to follow her. 

I followed her down the hallways. I noticed that the walls were lined with photo frames, and the floorboards were very creaky. They seemed to shriek with every step. 

“Alright, my car’s in the driveway,” Viney informed me as she opened the front door. 

I stepped onto the porch, looking at the brass knocker on the door. It seemed to resemble a griffin, or some large, mythic bird. “Is that some griffin?” I asked.

Viney nodded, grinning as she locked the door. She turned her key, causing the lock to click. “Yep!” she said, turning and heading down the front steps. “They’ve always been my favorite animal. My dad found it and decided to put it on the door for my 13th birthday, I think.” 

I smiled. “That’s sweet,” I replied, following Viney down the steps.

Viney reached into her left pocket and pulled out her car keys. She clicked it, and the car beeped. “Yes, I agree,” Viney said, making her way to the driver’s seat. Viney opened the door and slid inside. 

I slowly walked down the driveway and walked to the other side of the car. I leaned against the car as I walked to the passenger’s seat, doing my best to avoid the prickly rose bush that lined the driveway. I pulled the door open and sat down in the passenger’s seat. I grabbed the seat belt and buckled myself. 

Viney glanced at the rear-view mirror and slowly backed the car up. “Keep in mind that I’m not the best driver,” she admitted, nearly hitting a trash can that sat beside the parking strip.

I chuckled. “No, Ed’s much worse,” I replied, watching Viney concentrate as she turned onto the road. She chuckled.

Viney carefully turned the steering wheel as we sped down the street, turning left at the end. “Ed’s your brother, right?” she asked. “I’m not the best with names.” Viney waited at the stop sign before continuing.

Nodding, I said, “Mhm!” Viney slammed her foot down on the break as a truck passed by, causing the car to lurch. I clutched the armrests, my eyes wide. “I mean, you’re not too bad with names. You remembered mine.”

Viney’s face quickly turned red. She lifted her foot off the break and steered around an island that sat in the middle of the road. “You’re a Blight. Everyone’s heard of you,” Viney chuckled. “Don’t think that you’re special because I know your name.”

My face lit up as a thought popped into my mind. “You had me confirm Ed’s name,” I replied in a teasing tone, causing Viney to tense up.

“Er.. well, I-” she started, unsure of what to say.

I laughed. “It’s quite easy to get you flustered.”

Viney nearly hit a car as she turned the corner. “Fun,” she sarcastically mumbled, looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I winked at her, and she immediately focused on the road.

“Keeps your eyes in front, Viney,” I joked, gesturing to the road we were driving down. “I think I’m too young to die in a car wreck just because you’re a blushing mess.” I tossed my braid behind my head for dramatic effect, which seemed to make Viney nervous.

“You seem to have that effect on people,” said Viney, who seemed to have relaxed while talking.  
“You wouldn’t believe how many boys have a thing for you. I mean, you could get any guy.”

I blushed, but out of the embarrassment from the conversation yet to come. “Does that mean I have that same effect on you?” I teased. Viney immediately tensed up, suddenly silent. 

“I-”

“I’m joking,” I chuckled, breaking the awkward silence. Viney seemed to relax after I said that.

“But speaking of having an effect on people, have you ever dated some guy you’ve liked?” asked Viney, who was unknowingly overstepping. She seemed to have realized what she’d asked a moment later, for her eyes went wide. “So sorry! Just trying to start a conversation.”

I smirked. “No problem at all.”

Viney continued driving, nearing the river. She took a left turn as I glanced at the water below as it smashed against rocks. The rapids were always quite terrifying.

“But to answer your question, no. No, I have not dated or wished to date a guy,” I replied, eyeing Viney’s expression carefully.

She nodded silently. I watched Viney, who seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, she looked up, and murmured, “oh,” as if a thought had appeared in her mind. “Do you play for the other team?”

My eyes went wide, but I quickly regained a blank expression. I didn’t feel like lying to Viney, and joking around seemed like the best option. “Like in baseball?” I asked, putting on a clueless expression.

Viney grimaced as the car was once more filled with awkward tension. She clutched the steering wheel. “I- forget it,” she muttered. 

Yes, I felt horrible lying to Viney of all people. Lying came naturally for me, but I rarely lied to people I was close with, or in this case, wished to be close with. The one reason I did lie to her was because I wasn’t ready to open myself up to her. While I trusted Viney, I didn’t wish to inform others of my sexuality. I cringed, imagining all the rumors flying around. “Emira Blight’s gay,” is what people would be saying. Any situation like that would result in me being kicked out. 

Alador and Odalia’s children were more like trophies than actual children. If people find their trophies to be worthless, they’d toss us aside. It seems awfully depressing when I put it that way, but it was simply the truth.

Viney turned onto the bridge, the car bumping on the metal. The car was silent, as nobody wanted to speak first. Quickly, Viney took one more turn, as we were nearly 500 yards from the manor.

“Here’s good,” I said. Viney stopped the car, looking at me for a reason as to why I wanted to get out there. “It’d be best if nobody saw you drop me off, just since I don’t want the butler to ask questions.”

“Err, alright.” Viney waved to me as I climbed out of the car. She eyed me carefully as I dusted some dirt off my sleeves. 

“I’m not embarrassed by you or anything,” I added, ducking down to meet Viney’s eye contact.

She smirked. “No, I get what you mean. Have a good day, Blight.”

I wasn’t sure if she knew what I meant, but I wasn’t in the mood to explain something that would result in a long conversation. I closed the car door, waving to her. I watched as Viney’s car backed out of the long road to the manor and turned around, speeding off. 

“Ah, young love,” said a voice from behind.

I jumped, shrieking. I whirled around to see green hair pop up from behind a bush. I quickly realized who it was, and then I gave them a swift kick.

“Ow!” exclaimed Ed, standing up. “Jeeze, you kick like a soccer player.” He rubbed his arm, apparently right at the spot where I had kicked him.

I groaned. “Serves you right, you little-” 

“Spy?” Ed’s eyes seemed to dazzle in the sunlight, as if he was begging me to say yes. He would always pretend to be some secret agent as a kid, listening in to Odalia and Alador’s business deals.

“No,” I replied, smirking. 

“Secret agent?”

I shook my head.

Ed sighed with defeat. “All right, you may continue,” he said. “Sorry for wanting to live out a fantasy.”

“I was going to say you little prick.”

Ed glared at me. “Oh dear sister, you’ve wounded me terribly. Destroyed my heart as a matter of fact,” Ed cried, clutching his right side.

“Your heart’s on the other side.” I pointed to my right, which was his left.

“I knew that,” mumbled Ed, his face turning red. 

“Mhm,” I said, sceptical of him. “But seriously, why were you hiding in the bushes?” I looked behind Ed, staring at the large bush. It’s leaves and branches had been crushed near the back, which I assumed was where Ed had sat.

“I felt like it,” replied Ed, crossing his arms. “Besides, scaring you is fun.”

“I wasn’t scared,” I lied. Although, it wasn’t much of a lie. I was more startled than scared when he spoke. Startled to the point where I had literally jumped, so it would seem like fear.

Ed hummed sarcastically. “Don’t bother denying it, Em,” Ed walked towards me, kicking some leaves off his boots.

“Wow,” I said, jokingly glaring at Ed, who smiled mischievously at me.

“Don’t kill the messenger. I was just pointing out your true emotions,” responded Ed, doing jazz hands for effect. 

I chuckled. “This is why I think you’d be a good theater kid,” I said, starting to walk to the manor.

Ed followed me, grinning. “Yeah, as soon as we graduate highschool and go to some university, preferably the same one, I’ll enroll in some theater production outside of class,” he explained, walking beside me.

“I assume outside of class so Odalia or Alador don’t notice?” I asked, hoping Ed to confirm.

“Bingo.” Ed put his arms behind his back, playfully walking back and forth. It seemed as if he was dizzy and was stumbling around, but he just did it for fun. “I doubt Mom or Dad would want me to embrace my gay side.”

“Gay side?” 

“Yeah, you know, pride flags and all of that stereotypical stuff,” Ed explained, watching my expressions. When I seemed to look annoyed, he continued to speak. “Not that stereotypes are accurate, but I’m just saying, if Mom and Dad ever find out about all of this, they’d probably be scared that I’ll come home with rainbow stuff.”

I nodded. “No, I get what you mean. And you know this already, but Amity and I will never tell them you’re gay, and I highly doubt they’ll find out,” I said, stepping over a rock that lay in the middle of the path. 

“I know, but it’s not like I can hide forever.”

“Unfortunately, you’re right. It sucks you have to, and it sucks that they’re such shitty parents.”

“Yeah.” Ed continued to walk alongside me, but silently. 

I glanced over at him. Ed wasn’t really looking at anything at particular, but he seemed to be in deep thought. I kept walking, being sure to avoid the plants that lined the paved path. I never saw the point in putting a paved path, well, sidewalk, through the woods, but I suppose the dirt was too dirty for Odalia and Alador. Of course, they normally took the limo down the road when leaving or heading to the manor, but for some reason they had ordered a path to be built as well. It was a decent path, but long, so taking the road would make the most sense.

The only reason I was taking the path was because I had Viney drop me off a bit up the road, but other than that, it served no purpose. 

“I don’t even know why I consider them to be Mom and Dad, rather than Alador and Odalia,” said Ed, causing my ears to perk up. “I mean, you don’t call them mom or dad, and they clearly don’t deserve the title. Maybe it’s that I’ve called them that for so long that it feels natural?”

I shrugged. “That’s most likely why, but I’m not sure,” I said, hoping my answer would suffice. 

“And I know you’re not a huge fan of discussing them, but I just have one tinyyyyy last question,” said Ed, drawing out the word “tiny.”

I nodded. “Go for it.”

“What are you going to do when they come back? They’re bound to return in a week or a few, and you clearly have no intentions to try to get along with them. Additionally, they have no clue that Amity and I know about this, so we just have to act like everything is fine?”

I stopped in my tracks. Quite frankly, I hadn’t thought about that, nor had I wanted to. Ed copied my actions, stopping as well. 

“You’re right when I don’t intend to get along with them, but I won’t actively try to cause trouble unless provoked,” I replied, carefully thinking. After a moment of silence I continued to speak. “And yeah, you’re gonna have to pretend like stuff is fine. I’m sorry, but I really don’t want to involve you or Amity more.”

Ed nodded, taking what I said into consideration. He started walking again, and I followed him. “Yeah, I can talk with Amity about that. I want to do whatever I can to help,” spoke Ed, ducking to avoid a large branch that was at my eye-level.

“Thanks, Ed,” I said, glancing at the path ahead of us. We were almost at the manor. “It really means a lot. I owe you.”

Ed smirked. “I’ll use your favor eventually. You may regret saying that,” Ed said in a teasing tone. I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly added, “You can’t change your mind, or take back what you said.”

I groaned, instantly regretting that. “Ugh, whatever,” I groaned. 

Ed chuckled, glancing up at the manor. “Looks like we’ve arrived,” he announced, strolling up to the grand, front doors. 

“I hate how this place looks amazing, but is really just awful inside,” I mumbled, following Ed up to the front steps. 

“Yeah, I assume most rich people's mansions are like that,” Ed added, opening the heavy doors a bit. We squeezed past, stepping inside. Ed pulled the door shut, grunting. He always found the doors too heavy, but in reality, Ed was just a bit too weak.

“Your arms are way too skinny to do heavy lifting,” I spoke, teasing Ed, whose face turned bright red.

“Oh- whatever,” he mumbled, unable to come up with a comeback. 

I smirked, but my smile instantly fell as I felt a headache starting. I groaned, clutching my forehead. Ed glanced up at me, concerned. I held my hand up. “No, it’s just a migraine. I got them a lot, but I’ve been on medication recently,” I explained. Ed nodded, no longer as concerned. I turned to face the large stairs. “I think I’ll just lie down.”

“Alrighty,” called Ed, heading somewhere else in the manor. 

I climbed the staircase, still clutching my head. I suppose I had either forgotten to take my pills, but it was most likely related to my injury, if that was possible.

____________________________________________________________________________

“What do you mean you won’t date Dave?” asked Odalia, her tone as deadly as a sharpened knife. Only part of her was illuminated by the moonlight, and the shadows that cloaked the room made everything seem more terrifying. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I felt as if I was drowning, and I couldn’t breath. I gasped for air, trying to speak, but once again, no sound came out.

Odalia towered over me, her first clenched. “Answer the question,” she said, looking down at me as I cowered out of fear.

I straightened my back and stood up so that I was taller. Our eyes met, neither of us in a cherry mood. “I said that I won’t fucking date him,” I repeated, my voice suddenly stern.

Odalia scoffed. “And why is that?” 

I gulped, preparing for her reaction. “I- B-because I don’t like guys,” I stuttered. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to remain calm. I glanced to my feet, and then back to Odalia. I expected her to shout at me, but instead, she slapped me across the face. 

Instantly, I tumbled against the bookcase. My cheek was suddenly hot, and it stung badly. I felt a liquid trickle down my lips, and I wiped it off my nose. When my hand pulled away from my face, I noticed the dark, scarlet blood on my fingers. I groaned, clutching my nose.

“The fuck-” I started, but I was cut off by another slap, this time, against the side of my face. I grunted at the impact, looking up at Odalia, who was more frightening than ever.

“No daughter of mine is a dyke,” spat Odalia, glaring at me. “You know, I’d send you away, but that’d only tarnish our reputation. You’re lucky.”

My jaw dropped, and my eyes went wide out of shock. I would climb to my feet, but my limbs felt like jelly. They wouldn’t work, nor support my weight.

Odalia scoffed once more, but at my silence. “If you inform anyone of this, I will destroy your chances at getting a good education, or a job. You may live here, but you are not my daughter, not anymore. You simply reside here, and will either reject this lifestyle, or will be kicked out at 18,” she explained.

I could barely believe what I was hearing. My stomach clenched, and it felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. “So what, you’re fucking kicking me out?” I asked, my voice rising. I was finally able to speak, but I instantly regretted my words when Odalia’s expression changed to an angrier one. 

She stepped closer to me, and I felt like an ant, about to be squished. “Not yet. You’ll be gone once you graduate highschool. And you need to treat people with respect,” Odalia added, her voice colder than ice.

“You’re not a person,” I said, mustering up all the courage I could. It was quite difficult to stand up to her, especially at the time like this. “You’re a monster.”

I saw rage fill her eyes as she replied, “You’re a worthless faggot that needs to be put in their place.” As soon as she finished speaking, she raised her hand once more. I felt a sharp pain, and called out.

____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a sweat. I gasped for air, my chest rising and falling quickly. “It’s only a dream,” I reminded myself, closing my eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just a dream, but at least I wasn’t reliving the moment. “It’s fine.” Telling myself lies helped me calm down, but it didn’t really help in the long run. Ignoring problems is something us Blights tend to do, not that I was even considered to be one anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually planned out 15 damn chapters for this. I'm actually putting a ton of effort, time, and planning into a fanfic instead of winging it, which is way out of character for me. Anyways, I'm going to get back to simping for Viney and writing the 4th chapter.  
> This story may take a few months to write, but I'm trying to be more productive. At the same time, I keep binge-watching community, so being productive will prove difficult.
> 
> I've only written 3 chapters, but I'm already starting to give up. Any kind of encouragement, constructive criticism, or any comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> -Vince


	4. Sanded Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira are paired together for a school project, and Emira is quite excited. Excited to the point where it becomes nervousness and a bit of anxiety. They work out the details and plan to study that evening, but certain scheduling issues change their plans.

The entire morning went by in a flash. At first I was woken up by Ed, and then suddenly, I was in English Class, 4th period. I was laying at my desk, not bothering to pay attention. 

Ed and I were in the highest class possible, the one that studied English 2 years ahead of schedule. Even that was too easy for us, so we would ignore the teacher and complete homework quickly. Ed had 2nd period, which unfortunately, was 2 periods ahead of when I had English. 

Most of the time, Ed and I would spend our classes napping, or joking around. For once, I wasn’t goofing off in class, but that was only because Ed and I were planning to cause chaos during the upcoming passing period. Another perk of being a Blight is getting away with things, and wow, did that occur often at school.

I began to drift off, zoning out the teacher’s loud voice as they shouted across the classroom. It obviously wasn’t the best time to take a nap, but it would suffice. 

Suddenly, a ruler smacked against my desk, causing me to jump a few inches out of my seat. I looked up to see the English teacher, Mr. Ford. He raised the ruler and pocketed it, squinting at me through his round spectacles.

“Ms. Blight, you need to pay attention,” he drawled slowly. It was so dull that I could’ve fallen asleep from listening to him.

I swiftly nodded. “Yeah, it won’t happen again,” I assured him, looking around the room from the corner of my eye. I noticed Ed and a few others stifling some chuckles, but I paid it no mind. 

Mr. Ford sighed, turning back to the chalkboard that stood at the front of the room. 

“Wow,” hissed someone a row behind me.

I whipped around to see Viney, who seemed to be smirking at me. “You’re such a troublemaker, Ms. Blight.” 

I grinned, rolling my eyes at her. “If you think that’s bad, then I suggest you stay inside during passing period,” I whispered back, watching her reaction.

Viney looked confused. She glanced at the teacher, and then back at me. “What do you have in mind?” asked Viney, concerned.

I grinned. “You know the sprinkler system?” I asked. Viney nodded. “Ed and I put paint in it. We’re pulling the fire alarm after class.” 

Viney’s eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. “That’s an awful idea,” she hissed, glaring at me.

I shrugged. “Yeah, well, it’ll be a huge spectacle.” I did a motion with my hands, imitating an explosion. Causing huge spectacles was quite entertaining, and it was something Ed and I did when we felt like messing with people, which was often.

Viney groaned, face-palming. “Em, that’ll cause a huge mess for the custodial staff,” she explained, most likely on the verge of lecturing me.

“You’re no fun,” I sighed, conflicted as to whether we should stop it or not. “Besides, I’m pretty sure the paint was already connected by Ed, earlier this morning.”

Viney mumbled something to herself and then responded, “I still don’t like the idea, but I guess I can’t stop you.” I stuck my tongue out at her and turned to face the teacher. “Oh, how mature of you.”

I turned my head back to Viney and smirked. “Hey, it’s not my fault I’m a genius. And I tend to be mature most of the time, Viney.” 

Viney rolled her eyes. “True, but I highly suggest you don’t pull this paint prank,” she explained, keeping her volume low.

“Ooh, that rolls off the tongue easily,” I said, grinning. “You know, if I could remove the paint, I would. But don’t you think it’d be great if this place got a little more colorful? There’s too many greys.” 

I wasn’t wrong. The corridors and the classrooms were mainly just different shades of grey, and it was a bit too dull. The color was just another reason that school sometimes felt like a prison.

Viney grimaced. “No, not if it does this. Can you just not pull the fire alarm?” she asked. Viney looked like she was getting a tad frustrated, which was probably the case. I really didn’t want to upset her, as it’d be a shitty thing to do, and I was starting to like her. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” I said, without thinking. I felt my cheeks turn hot, and Viney’s turned a bright red. “I- I mean convincing.” 

Viney bit her lip, stifling a laugh. “Sure, Blight, sure,” she replied, grinning. 

I noticed Mr. Ford walking towards us and I quickly turned my head back to him. He seemed pleased, as he continued to speak. “We’ll pick this up later,” I hissed to Viney, who nodded.

I grabbed my phone and texted Ed.

Me: Change of plans, we might not do the paint.

Ed: WHY

Me: Viney said so, and I gave it a bit of thought. It’ll cause a mess and all of that.

Ed: simp

Ed: I thought u wanted to cause a mess

Me: Yeah, but I feel a tad bad.

Ed: ur such a big simp

Me: tru, but still

Ed: we can discuss this aftr class, and ur buying me a soda

Me: Deal.

I put my phone away and turned back to the chalkboard, my face a dark shade of red. Surprisingly, I began listening to the words spewing out of Mr. Ford’s mouth, which was quite uncommon for me to do.

“You’ll have a project that’s due next Friday. You’re going to be studying what we went over in class with your own resources, which you must find yourself,” he explained, still talking slowly. Mr. Ford grabbed a stubby piece of chalk and began to write the homework up on the chalkboard. 

It scratched loudly, making a high pitch sound. I flinched. 

“I’ll be assigning you partners.”

I frowned. Partners were normally annoying, but it was much worse when we couldn’t pick them together. 

“Agustus, Matt, you’ll be partners,” said Mr. Ford, pointing at the two of them.

They glanced at each other and shrugged, most likely realizing their partner could’ve been worse. 

“Lee, Rose, partners,” continued Mr. Ford, gesturing to the two of them. “Emira, Viney, you’ll be partners.” 

My ears perked up at the mention of my name and Viney’s. A smile crept its way onto my face and before I knew it, I was grinning. 

“That was lucky,” whispered Viney, leaning towards me. As she spoke, I ignored the rest of the names Mr. Ford was going over. There was no need to pay attention anymore.

“Yes, most definitely,” I whispered back, turning to face Viney, who was also smiling.

“You seem so excited to work with a person you just met,” teased Viney, who was now smirking. She cupped her chin, mimicking someone who was thinking hard. “I would even say that you like me.” Viney eyed me carefully.

“Oh, you caught me,” I sighed, faking defeat. “My evil plan has been exposed!” I pretended to faint, which drew a bit of attention.

“Ms. Blight, stop distracting others,” boomed Mr. Ford, glaring at me.

I regained my composure and nodded, glancing at Viney, who was stifling a laugh. “Thanks a lot,” I growled. 

Viney smirked. “You’re welcome,” she whispered, leaning back so that the legs of her chair touched the floor. “We’ll discuss the project during lunch, if that’s alright.”

I nodded, giving her a thumbs-up.

“Great.”

Class dragged on for a few more minutes, which felt like hours. I let my attention drift over to the window. Outside was a busy road, full of loud vehicles zooming by. It was easily distracting for most students, including me. 

I watched as a truck skidded to a stop, nearly driving while the red light was lit up. A few nearby vehicles honked, probably angered at the awful driver. Another thing about Bonesburrow is that people are awful drivers. Just awful. I heard someone say that the average yearly number of vehicle related injuries or crashes was around 47, but I don’t know if their information was correct. 

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was loud, off pitch, and seemed to last for around 10 seconds. There was a shuffle of feet and chairs scraping against the floor and everyone lined up to exit the classroom. I followed my classmates to the door, trying not to be stampeded.

“Remember, do your homework!” shouted Mr. Ford over the class as he opened the door.

Quickly, everyone left the classroom and split up, trying to find their next class. I pushed past the crowd exiting the room and turned left. I quickly walked to my locker and leaned against it, waiting for Ed.

A moment later he exited a classroom across the hall, carrying a few books. Ed squeezed through some students to get to me, stumbling around as his books nearly fell over.

“Need a hand?” I asked, reaching out a hand. Ed nodded, so I grabbed three books from his arms and set them down beside me.

“Thanks,” mumbled Ed, dropping the rest of his books down. “Didn’t even break a sweat.” Ed wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead, hoping I wouldn’t notice. Ed moved to my side and opened his locker, carefully turning the combination lock.

“Sure,” I replied, smirking. 

Once Ed was done shoving his books into his locker, he slammed it shut and asked, “so what were you saying about the paint?”

I chuckled, feeling a bit guilty. “So Viney said we shouldn’t do it since it’ll cause a mess, I think we should consider her idea, and maybe just leave it there until the SATs, or until graduation,” I explained, talking quickly.

Ed whistled, taking in what I had said. “Wow, you’re head over heels for that girl,” Ed exclaimed, laughing. “I mean, she’s able to convince you that this is a bad idea!” 

I groaned. “Yeah, I think I’ve made that pretty clear,” I mumbled, glaring at Ed. I suddenly noticed the pairs of eyes that were staring at us from the crowded hallway. “And keep your voice down, unless you want to die young.”

Ed stopped laughing, glancing around us. He gulped. “That’s my bad, I forgot,” he hissed, turning back to me.

I shrugged. “It’s cool. I doubt people would know enough to connect the dots,” I replied, just a bit worried. But it wasn’t big enough of an issue to cause me to panic. 

“But seriously, you’re not going to pull a prank just to impress Viney?” Ed smirked, raising his eyebrows. 

I slugged him in the arm. He grunted, clutching his side. “Serves you right,” I muttered.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ed let go off his side, standing up straight. “But fine, we won’t do this now. BUT, we will do it during some big event.”

I nodded. “Or if someone else pulls it,” I added. I noticed the gleam in Ed’s eyes, and I sighed. “No, you’re not causing a fire or paying someone to pull it.”

“Aw,” mumbled Ed, defeated. 

“But seriously, thank you,” I said, patting Ed on the shoulder.

He smiled. “No problem, I know I’m the best,” he replied, grinning.

I scoffed. “Sure you are.”

“I know you’re being sarcastic, but you didn’t exactly say no,” hummed Ed, a wide smile on his face. Ed glanced down at the watch on his wrist, and he groaned. “Dammit, we’ll be late to class. It starts in 40 seconds.”

I rolled my eyes. “I really didn’t want to sprint down the hall today,” I mumbled.

“At least you don’t have your next class on the third floor,” said Ed, sighing. “Speaking of which, I better run.” 

“Same.”

Ed took off to the staircase, running quickly. I turned and sprinted down the hall, reaching my class just in time. Mere seconds after I stepped inside, the bell rang.

I glanced around the classroom and quickly took my seat. I pulled out my notebook from my book bag and quietly set it down on the desk in front of me. 

“If I could have everyone’s attention please,” announced the teacher, Ms. Dunfir, looking around the class. Our eyes met for a moment before she looked to the next student. “You all will have the next week to read three chapters of your chemistry textbook, and that is all the homework you’ll have, apart from a few notes.”

I sighed in relief, and so did a few others. It would be great to have no homework at all, but this was better than the normal amount we had to complete.

____________________________________________________________________________

I slowly ate my lunch, making an attempt to use manners as I had been told to use in public, and in general. Ed however, had been scolded so many times about it that Alador and Odalia had given up. 

“Dis food ees sooh gewd,” said Ed while chewing. He bit into his sandwich and swallowed a large bite. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” I murmured, rolling my eyes at Ed, who stuck his tongue out at me. It was covered in crumbs. I grimaced, looking away. “At least chew with your mouth closed.” I gestured to Ed’s food.

“You ask me to do so much, but fine,” mumbled Ed, swallowing his food. 

“Not really-” I started, but was cut off by someone.

“Hey, can I sit here?” asked Viney, pointing at the seat across from me. She held a lunch tray and a few books in her right hand.

“Sure,” I replied, nodding. 

Viney smiled and set down her tray, sliding into the seat. She placed her stack of books on the bench beside her and turned to face me. “So, you ready to discuss the project?” she asked, glancing at Ed and I.

“Ooh, you have a project?” asked Ed, leaning towards us.

“Ed, personal space,” I groaned, shoving his face back.

“Rude,” mumbled Ed, turning his attention back to his food.

“And yes, we do. It’s that project for Mr. Ford,” I added, glancing at him as he downed his glass of water. I turned back to Viney. “Excuse his lack of manners.”

Viney chuckled. “Oh, I don’t mind,” she said, grabbing a fork and knife from her tray. I watched as Viney cut up a piece of chicken quickly, dragging her tray back and forth with each motion.

After a bit of silence I asked, “so what were you saying about the project?” 

Viney looked up at me and stuck 1 finger out, indicating that she wasn’t done chewing. Once Viney had finished, she replied, “Well, I think we need to work out times to meet up and get it done. I know you don’t care about class a whole lot, but grades are pretty important to me.”

I nodded. “No, I understand. I won’t let you down, partner,” I exclaimed, swinging my arm. My face instantly went red. “Partner? Why’d I call her that?” I thought to myself, embarrassed. 

Viney grinned, stifling a chuckle. “Great to hear! Would you prefer to work at the manor, or at my house?” she asked.

I thought for a moment. On one hand, Alador and Odalia were out of town, but Viney’s house would probably be more comfortable. “Err, is it alright if we do your house, seeing as I don’t want Amity or Ed to bug us?” I questioned, feeling bad.

Nodding, Viney said, “Of course!”

Ed’s ears perked up. “Did someone say my name?” he asked, looking at both of us.

“Nope,” I lied. 

“Oh, alright,” mumbled Ed, turning back to his food, and now his phone.

“Anyways, I hope that’s alright. I don’t want to intrude or anything at all-” I started, fidgeting with my braid. 

Viney shook her head. “No, it’s no problem at all!” she said, taking a bite of her chicken. Viney must’ve noticed me staring, since she looked at the part of the table in front of me, trying to find my lunch tray. 

“Oh, I didn’t buy lunch today,” I said, causing Viney to look up at me.

Viney slid her tray towards me. “I have more than enough chicken,” she said, offering some food.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry,” I said, politely declining her offer.

Viney pulled her tray back to her side of the table. “Alright, suit yourself, But let me know if you change your mind,” she replied, taking a bite off the apple that sat on her tray.

I nodded. “Thanks, but I won't.”

Viney shrugged, continuing to chew. “You never know,” she mumbled in between bites.

I smirked, pulling my phone out. I typed in my passcode, unlocking it. I clicked on the contacts app and looked at Viney. “Hey, do you have a phone number?” I asked, waiting for a response 

Viney looked back at me, a puzzled expression on her face. 

“So we can talk about the project,” I added.

Viney looked slightly disappointed, but a grin shortly reappeared on her face. “And here I thought you were asking me out,” she said in a sarcastic tone, smirking.

And just as always, I blushed. “I- uh, here,” I stuttered, handing Viney my phone. She took it and typed her number into my phone, handing it back to me. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” replied Viney, popping the p. “By the way, if you call or text me on Thursdays and Mondays right after class, I might not respond. Those are the days I help out at the animal shelter.” Viney took a sip of water and set her cup down.

“Noted,” I said, snapping and pointing at her. “Do you want to meet up after school today and get a good start on whatever we’re doing?”

“Whatever we’re doing?” asked Viney, smirking. “Oh, you weren’t paying attention, were you?”

“I might not have been, “ I muttered. “But what are we studying?”

Viney chuckled. “We are supposed to study an old civilization, their leaders, and certain things such as their weapons, language, artifacts, etc,” she explained, watching my expression closely.

“Ohhh. ok,” I said, thinking about a potential civilization to study. The first one that came to mind was the Aztecs, but I doubted it was ancient enough. 

“And to answer your other question,” started Viney, “I’m free to meet up today, but on most days my dad will be home.”

I nodded. “Ok, that sounds good. Can you text me the directions after class, or should we walk together?” I asked, hoping that Viney would say “walk.”

“Walking would be great, as my dad is using the car,” she said, standing up, her tray in hand. “I need to put this away real quick.” 

Viney turned to walk away, but she suddenly stopped, her face red. “Err, I forgot earlier, but I have detention after class,” she mumbled, a guilty expression on her face. 

“When does it end?” I asked. I had forgotten about that. Hopefully it wouldn’t derail our plans to meet up, but it may shorten our time to study.

“It only lasts for an hour,” Viney explained, who seemed to be carefully staring at me.

“Well, I can walk over there from the manor,” I offered. Viney was about to say something, most likely about the distance, but I cut her off. “It’s not that far, and I can drive if needed. I just prefer walking, as I’m not the best driver.”

“Isn’t that Ed’s job?” asked Viney, smirking.

I grinned. “Yes, I suppose so, but he’s much worse than me,” I explained.

“That’s unfortunate.”

I nodded. “Mhm, most definitely is,” I replied. “But does the whole walking thing work? I’ll need you to text me the address though.”

Viney nodded as she said, “Yes, it does. I’ll send you it after class.” “I’m sorry about the scheduling issues.” Viney looked guilty, and she most likely was, even though there wasn’t much of a reason to.

“No, it’s no bother at all,” I assured her, shaking my head. I cut my hands out, indicating that it was indeed fine, and there was no reason to feel bad.

“Oh, if you say so,” mumbled Viney, looking around. “I need to put my tray away.”

“Alrighty,” I replied as Viney walked across the cafeteria, putting her tray in the stack of dishes to be washed.

“You’re a mess,” whispered Ed in my ear, startling me. 

I whipped around. “Oh, shut up!” I exclaimed, shoving him.

Ed laughed. “I’m just doing my job,” he teased, scooting away from me.

“What job?” asked Viney, sitting down again. She glanced to Ed, who chuckled.

“Well, as a twin, my loyal duty is to annoy Em, but she seems to dislike it,” he explained, grinning evilly. 

I rolled my eyes. “You would’ve realized that years ago if your head wasn’t so empty,” I muttered, causing Ed to mumble something that I couldn’t hear. 

Viney let out a small laugh. I turned to her, ignoring Ed as he started poking me. 

“Man, sometimes I wish I had a sibling,” she said, smiling.

“Oh, it’s a nightmare!” exclaimed Ed, leaning towards us.

I scoffed, gently punching him in the right arm. “Speak for yourself,” I replied, rolling my eyes at him. Ed gasped, acting as if I had told him some horrifying, dark secret.

“Ignore Ed,” I said to Viney, who smirked. 

Ed stood up. “First off, I can’t be ignored. I’m too great. Second, I need to meet up with a friend,” declared Ed, picking up his lunchbox and cramming it into his backpack, which he slung over his shoulder.

I turned to face Ed. “Friend?” I asked, jokingly.

Ed glared at me. “Wow, the audacity of some people,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Oh, leave him alone,” muttered Viney, on the verge of laughter.

“Thank you, Viney,” said Ed, bowing to her.

I turned to Viney, glaring at her. “Hey, who’s side are you on?” I asked, getting a tad defensive.

Viney shrugged. “No clue,” she admitted, grinning. 

“Anyways, I’m going to meet up with Jerbo,” said Ed, turning to walk away.

“Oh, tell him I say hi!” called Viney, waving to Ed.

“Will do!” he shouted back, already a few tables away.

“I didn’t know he was friends with Ed,” said Viney, looking back at me.

I shrugged. “Honestly, I didn’t either. I think they started hanging out recently. They get along pretty well, even though they couldn’t be any more different,” I explained.

Viney nodded, taking note of what I said. “Yeah, Jerbo is more quiet and Ed seems to be louder,” she added.

“Yup,” I replied, nodding. “Do you know Jerbo well?”

Viney smirked. “We’ve known each other since diapers,” she admitted.

“Damn, that’s a long time.”

Viney crossed her arms, changing her position. “Yeah, no kidding,” she said, looking around the cafeteria. “We’ve always been pretty good friends. Jerbo has a hard time making new friends, and I’m often ignored, so we’ve always stuck together, and with another friend, Barcus.”

“Barcus?” I asked, confused. It was an odd name, no offense to whoever they were.

“Yeah, that’s just his nickname. He’s the school mascot, so you’ve probably only seen him at sports games,” explained Viney.

“Ohh,” I said as realization dawned on me. I hadn’t attended too many football games, but I would normally pick Amity up from them. Ed and I never stuck around to watch most of them, as they were too boring, and too loud. I never understood the sport, nor did I intend to.

“Yeah, him. We haven’t known each other as Jerbo and I have, but he’s pretty cool,” Viney added. “And he’s gotten pretty good at dancing in that catsuit.”

“Yeah, it must be hard to move in that.”

Viney nodded. “He’s complained before, but he’s gotten used to it,” she said. Viney stopped talking, probably thinking of a new topic to discuss. But before she could speak again, the bell rang, announcing that lunch had ended.

There was suddenly a shuffle of feet as people got up and started heading to their last period. I turned to Viney and waved. 

“Let’s meet up at my locker after class!” I shouted over the loud voices surrounding us.

“Ok, I’ll try to find it!” Viney called back, being pushed by the crowd.

“Near Mr. Ford’s,” I replied, brushing past the students crowding the tables. I saw Viney give a thumbs up before she disappeared into the crowd of students, swallowed by the body of heads that bobbed up and down, almost like waves.

I made my way to my next class, clutching my binder to my chest as I leaned against the wall, waiting for the teacher to arrive. As I waited in line, I couldn’t help but think of Viney and the fact that I’d get to spend hours with her, alone. “And studying,” I thought to myself, mentally kicking myself. It was already hard to be around someone so likeable, and someone who was so friendly, but even harder when I was crushing on them hard, and only after five encounters where we spoke for longer than 2 seconds.

Viney and I had talked in class before, but only if we needed the other to pass a ruler, or if we were saying excuse me. I was surprised that I hadn’t bothered to get to know her until the market, but I didn’t really talk with random classmates that much, if at all. 

Besides, Viney only had 4th period with me, and it seemed like she was normally busy taking notes. But I understood what she said about blending in. I hadn't even noticed her, and it’s a shame I didn’t.

Luckily, I had to spend a whole week studying with her and working on our project. I hoped that we could get to know each other, but I wasn’t too sure how studying would go. The only thing I did know is that instead of being collected and more reserved, it was likely that I’d be a “stuttering and blushing mess,” as Ed so lovingly calls it.

On the plus side, I finally had a reason to like school, but I wasn’t so sure that I was liking the school part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!   
> I hope this chapter suffices. I hoped that more people would come here from my other story, but this is fine as well. I'll be updating once or twice a week, depending on how much schoolwork I have. And while this story may seem like a slowburn at first glance, it's not, and Viney and Emira's feelings will be revealed in one of the upcoming chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> -Vince


	5. Block of wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira and Viney start studying for their English project, but Emira is conflicted about what to do regarding her feelings for Viney. Per usual, Emira is a blushing mess and panics whenever Viney texts her, which tends to be problematic. Not only does Em have to deal with her feelings, but she also has to deal with Amity, as Ed ditched them for the evening.

I knocked on Viney’s door three times and waited for a response. No longer than two seconds later, I heard a lock click, and saw the door swing open.

“Hey, Em!” exclaimed Viney, beckoning me into her house.

I stepped inside and moved so Viney could close the door without me being in her way. I looked around the house. We were standing in what seemed to be part of a hallway that connected to the dining room and kitchen, the living room, and a second hallway that I assumed had the bedrooms. 

“Welcome to my humble home,” said Viney, gesturing to the walls surrounding us.

“This looks better when I’m entering it awake,” I joked, getting a chuckle from Viney. I looked up and down the hallway. “But seriously, this place is cool. Large buildings are overrated.”

Grinning, Viney pointed to a room that I assumed was her bedroom and I followed. Viney opened the door and pushed it aside so that we could enter. Inside was the same room that I had woken up in, a mere three days ago. Just like last time, Viney’s walls were covered in posters, and the furniture placing was organized. 

“It’s nothing much, but you didn’t seem to have an issue being in here last time,” said Viney, walking over to her dresser. She grabbed a stack of papers and a laptop. Viney sat down on the floor, preparing to study.

I sat down beside her and pulled out my own laptop from my computer back, which I wore around my waist. “Yeah, this place is cool,” I replied, realizing I hadn’t responded. 

Viney turned her laptop on and looked at me curiously. “I figured you were into more fancy things and what not,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

I shook my head. “I live to surprise,” I said, smirking. “But no, that’s more of my parents’ thing. Ed and I are cool with whatever, although I can’t speak for Amity.” 

Viney nodded as she turned back to her computer, quickling signing in. “Amity seems nice. I’ve seen her a few times around school with Luz, who’s also a friend of mine,” she continued.

I logged into my laptop as well, and then stopped to think of what Viney had just said. “Luz? I think Amity mentioned her once,” I mumbled, thinking of where I’d heard that name before. Suddenly, I remembered that talk Amity and I had on the roof. “Oh, she’s that artsy kid that keeps bugging Amity.” 

Viney chuckled. “Bugging Amity?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah.”

“No, I’m pretty sure they’re best friends. Luz started an Azura book club with Amity, which is apparently some book,” Viney explained, watching my reaction.

“Oh, Amity used to love that before Odalia burned the books. I had no idea she was friends with Luz though,” I replied, a plan of how to embarrass Amity forming in my mind. Suddenly, I realized I had let a certain detail slip. I could’ve said she got rid of them, but no, I had to include details...

“Odalia burned em?” asked Viney, a concerned look on her face.

I nodded. “I have a feeling I’ll mostly be talking rather than studying,” I admitted, figuring that this would lead to a longer conversation, which would probably result in some more.

Viney held up her hands in front of me. “Normally that’d annoy me, but I seriously need to hear about why Odalia burned books.”

“You’re quite the environmentalist, huh?”

Viney shrugged. “I suppose so, but I was mainly focusing on why Odalia would burn them, rather than let Amity read them,” she explained. “I hope I’m not overstepping.”

I shook my head. “No, you’re not,” I replied. I thought for a moment. “Well, kind of, but I don’t mind.” Viney looked guilty for a moment, but her expression quickly changed to a relieved one.

“So what happened?”

I sighed. “I mean, apparently they were too immature or something. I think she mentioned they were for younger kids?” I said, shrugging. My memory wasn’t as good as I had figured it’d be, as the books had been burned back in elementary school.

“That sucks,” muttered Viney. I thought I heard her say something else, but it wasn’t loud enough for me to make out what Viney had said to herself.

I nodded, agreeing. “Yeah, it does. I figured Amity didn’t care for that stuff, but I guess she’s still liked them, or liked reading something with Luz,” I thought outloud, wondering if Viney had any input or any information on their book club.

“Well,” said Viney, stopping to think for a moment, “I do notice that Amity tends to get flustered around Luz.” She stopped, waiting for me to chime in.

I chuckled. “Yeah, all Blights act like that around a crush-” I stopped myself as I realized what I had said. My face lit up. “Oh dang, Amity likes Luz!”

Viney smirked. “Yeah, most definitely,” she said, confirming what I had said. “I know you and Ed are her siblings and normally tease her and all of that, but I think she’s really nervous for some reason.”

“Ah,” I said, realizing why Amity could be feeling that way. “That’s probably my fault.” I looked at the floor, regretting how open I was on the roof. If Amity does like girls, then of course she’d be worried about Odalia and Alador’s reactions, along with her feelings in general.

Viney looked at me suspiciously. “What do you mean it’s your fault?” she asked cautiously. 

“No offense, but you’re not my therapist,” I joked, slightly grinning. I tried to change the mood, but it certainly didn’t work.

“Sorry, Luz talks with me about stuff a lot since she doesn’t like the school counselor, so I automatically act that way around others, especially-” began Viney, speaking rapidly. I stuck my hand out, non-verbally asking her to pause and take a breath.

“I was joking. I tend to do that often,” I explained, speaking slowly. “And to answer your question, Amity just found out about personal things I’d rather not get into, or Odalia would wring my neck.”

Viney smiled sadly and patted me on the shoulder. “Oh, I understand. If you ever need to talk, my door is open,” said Viney, trying to comfort me. “Well, it’ll be closed to keep people from walking in, but you get what I mean.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, I do. No need for an explanation,” I added. 

“Oh, speaking of Alador and Odalia, what time do they want you to be back at?” asked Viney, quickly changing the topic.

“They’re away for the next week or something,” I explained. While I wasn’t sure when they’d return, Ed and I hoped to make every day count, as it was quite relaxing without an overprotective and obsessive adult watching your every move.

“Oh, that’s… good?” asked Viney, who seemed to be unsure of how to respond.

I shrugged. “Depends on how you think of them, but yeah, it’s nice just having some time to relax and to cause problems with Ed without being yelled at,” I replied, watching Viney’s expression. I figured she would lecture me again about causing messes, but for some reason, she didn’t.

“So I think it’d be good then,” mumbled Viney, who looked as if she was thinking to herself.

Nodding, I said, “Mhm, I suppose so.” 

We sat there in silence for a bit, unsure of what to say, or who should speak first. Things started to get quite awkward, so I spoke. “Oh, you listen to girl in red?” I asked as the poster caught my eye once again.

Viney’s face instantly turned a bright red, almost like a tomato. “Err, yeah,” said Viney in a confused tone. She must’ve known what that question was “code” for, but I wasn’t asking it like that. “My favorite song is probably We Fell In Love In October, Bad Idea, or Dead Girl In The Pool.” Viney glanced at the poster and then back to me.

I smiled. “Those are good songs. Personally, I prefer I Need To Be Alone or Rue,” I shared. I liked most of her songs and I listened to 11 of them in my spotify playlist, but those two were definitely my top favorite. The lyrics, the sounds, the way she sings it, and the background music blended together nicely to create two wonderful songs. But of course, most of Girl In Red’s songs were like that.

“Oh, those ones are also good. They’re a bit too depressing for my taste, but they’re still good,” commented Viney as she made hand gestures. She seemed to be someone who moved their hands often while speaking. Ed was also like that.

I nodded. “Speaking of music, do you want to start studying or continue talking?” I asked, glancing at my laptop, which had already turned off.

Viney thought for a moment before responding, “music is fine. We can always study more if we fall behind, and it’s nice getting to know each other.”

“Ooh, I had no clue you preferred me over schoolwork,” I replied, grinning.

Viney blushed once more. “I mean, you’re cool, and schoolwork is…” she stopped talking, trying to come up with a word.

“So boring that it sucks out your soul?” I suggested.

“Dark, but sure,” said Viney, chuckling.

“Oh yeah, I really enjoy dark humor,” I admitted, a small smile on my face.

“I mean, it’s often disturbing, but also great,” Viney added. 

I nodded, agreeing with her.

“So, what’s your favorite band slash musical artist?” asked Viney, changing the topic back to music. 

I thought for a moment. That was a tough question, as I liked various genres of music and artists/ bands. “I guess Michael Buble or Adele,” I said, a tad unsure of whether they were my favorites. I liked other artists as well, but I listened to Michael Buble and Adele the most. Plus, I really enjoyed their songs. “What about you?”

“They make great songs. I think my favorite is Girl in Red, but I also like Mother Mother. I normally like 60’s through 90’s music, but modern bands are also good,” explained Viney. 

“Oh, I’ve heard of Mother Mother. Hayloft is probably my favorite song of theirs,” I added. I’d heard Amity listen to them, but she played Imagine Dragons most of the time.

“Yeah, that’s a good one, and probably their most popular. I think my favorite song of Mother Mother’s is little pistol or wrecking ball. It’s too hard to decide,” said Viney, turning her computer back on. “Want to start studying? We can keep talking about music or whatever.”

I shrugged. “I don’t have a preference, so it’s up to you.”

“Alright, then let’s start, if that's okay.”

I nodded, turning on my computer as well. I signed in and opened a new tab in google chrome, waiting for Viney to do so.

“Ok, let’s start looking for civilizations,” she said, looking at her screen.

“Mkay,” I replied, turning to mine. I started looking up different key words, such as “ancient civilizations.” I scrolled down to a list of some and began to read the names. One that stuck out was Mesopotamia, a place that I had vaguely learned about in middle school. Unfortunately, we barely learned about it, and most of the class time was spent watching videos. 

“What about Mesopotamia?” I asked Viney, who looked up.

“Ehh, I learned about that already, so maybe something else,” she said, turning back to her computer. I heard her click on something, and then noticed her reading a long paragraph.

“Oh, alright,” I replied, going back to looking at other ideas. “I mean, we could do egypt, but it seems like it’s too well known.”

Viney shrugged. “I mean, I’m sure most people will study the same few topics, so we can do that,” she explained, still staring at her screen.

“Yeah, let’s do that, unless you find something better,” I added.

“Sounds good.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Viney and I decided on Ancient Egypt. We planned on studying every day after class, apart from when Viney was busy at the animal shelter. Instead, we would facetime around six in the evening, which worked quite well. Edric and Amity wouldn’t bother me much, as Amity would be reading, and Ed would be doing something else.

He’d gone out to hang with Jerbo one night, so I had the whole manor to myself. I had surfed instagram for a while before texting Viney. 

Nobody I followed posted anything interesting. It was mainly selfies or posts about their vacations. I found it quite boring, but there was some unwritten rule that classmates or friends had to follow each other on social media, specifically instagram. 

I would’ve followed other accounts, but Odalia frequently checked who I was following, and I didn’t want her to find an account she wouldn’t like, which could be any account. I had no clue which accounts were labeled as “awful” and which were fine to follow. Odalia was controlling about everything, but her caring so much about my insta was a bit surprising, even for her.

Odalia and Alador were what one might call extreme helicopter parents. They constantly pulled us away from things they disagreed with, and instead pushed us towards other things, or a new direction. I wasn’t sure how helicopter became part of the term, but the term sure fit.

After thinking about the posts and envying those on vacations, I pressed the home button and navigated to messaging. I tapped on Viney’s contact and then message. I quickly typed out something to say and clicked the send button. After it was sent, my phone dinged, indicating that Viney had replied.

Me: Hey, Viney! How’re you?

Viney: Pretty good. Just finished up a shift. You?

I glanced at her message and quickly typed out a response, sending that as well. 

Me: I’m doing well. Thank you for asking.

Viney: Hey, you asked first. (Winking emoji). 

I instantly blushed as soon as I had read Viney’s message. I preferred chatting online over in person since you couldn’t stutter, be too awkward, or let people know your emotions, which can sometimes be beneficial. Unfortunately, emojis ruined that.

I sent another message, the wait for a reply putting me on edge.

Me: I suppose I did.

Viney: Mhm! Quick change of topic, but I’m free to study tomorrow, after detention of course.

Me: Same. Speaking of that, do you know when detention will be finished?

Viney: In two weeks, assuming I don’t set something else on fire.

Me: lol

Me: Try not to. It’s hard enough studying on my own.

Viney: Don’t you normally do that?

I thought about her question, and it was a good point. But to be quite honest, I hadn’t really needed to study much, at least not english. It was one of my best classes, but I suppose all of the classes were great. English was just the one that was easiest for me. Because of that, I’d normally binge netflix instead of study, as there wasn’t much of a need to. 

I replied to Viney’s question a few seconds later.

Me: Not really. 

Viney: I don’t know why I even had to ask. Is this your first time actually doing homework?

Me: Ha ha, real funny. 

Me: But no, I still do it, I just do it with Ed. Studying is the thing I don’t do.

I would be working with Ed on this project, except he picked some different civilization. I hadn’t been paying attention when he’d brought it up last evening, as I was distracted by my own project. 

I had asked Ed if he knew who he was working with, and he had shrugged. Apparently it was some kid named Augustus who was three years younger, yet still able to take the advanced classes. Ed and I couldn’t take any that were more advanced, seeing as they would’ve been taught in the last few years of college.

I didn’t know Augustus well, or at all, but I had heard of him. Amity had mentioned earlier that Luz was friends with him, but that and his grade level was all I knew.

I glanced down at my phone and it dinged, indicating another message. I blinked, adjusting to the bright screen, as I had looked away for a moment.

Viney: I would lecture you, but you’ve had enough of that.

I grinned. Viney wasn’t wrong, but I never had an issue with her lecturing me. It just meant more time for us to see each other, or at least message each other.

Me: :) You know me so well.

Viney: Yeah, surprisingly well, seeing as we’ve only talked for around two weeks, maybe less.

Me: Fr?

Viney: Yeah, it’s crazy.

I honestly had no clue it had been that little of time. It felt like we’d known each other for four months, but that was much longer than it had been in reality. Sure, Viney and I had gone to the same highschool for nearly four years, but we’d only had one class together, and she always sat in the back, so it would’ve been hard to notice her.

Me: Well, I definitely regret not meeting you sooner.

Viney: You’re too kind. :D

Me: Thank you, thank you.

Viney: So sorry, but I need to go soon. 

I frowned, a bit disappointed. I’d have to go back to being alone, or rather, with two siblings. Ed and I hung out a lot, so alone time was needed every once and awhile. And even after Amity and I had talked, she was still quite distant. I hadn’t expected things to instantly get better, but I assumed some aspects of our relationship would. 

Sighing, I glanced back at the phone. I suddenly realized I hadn’t replied. At a quick speed, I typed out a message and tapped send.

Me: Oh, alr. Good night!

Viney: You too. 

I turned off my phone and tossed it onto my bed. It’d be a boring night without being able to speak with Viney, so I decided I’d grab some food. Glancing at my alarm clock, I realized it was eight PM, and I hadn’t eaten yet.

I rushed downstairs, hoping that Ed had left some dinner out for me. As soon as I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, I realized he hadn’t. Instead, Ed left out a post-it-note on the kitchen counter, right in front of the pots that were stacked in the sink.

“Dear Em,” read the note, “so i know ur hungry and all, so sorry abt that. There’s pizza or something in the fridge, and i kinda promised amity ice cream so it’d be dope if u could take her out. Btw im out studying with jerbo so i wont be home for a while. Peace out. -Ed.”

I groaned, taking in what the note had said. Of course Ed would ditch me and have me fulfill problems of ice cream. 

I knew Amity wouldn’t care too much about the ice cream, but she valued honesty, and she liked cold treats. “Fine,” I mumbled to myself. “But Ed owes me.”

Once I had gotten Amity out of her bedroom, she seemed to be more chill about heading outside in the dark. 

We climbed into my car, which I proceeded to drive into town. We raced over the bridge, passing over the dark and choppy waters. But once we arrived in town, I had to slow down, quite a lot. I didn’t want to hit someone or some small animal, which Ed had once done in the woods, and with a deer. It was still brought up whenever one of us was driving, as it was the opposite of what we should do when driving.

“There’s a good ice cream shop at the corner of Market and 17th,” mumbled Amity from the passenger's seat, staring out the window.

“Alrighty, we’ll go there,” I replied, turning left. 

We passed buildings that were cloaked in shadows and other buildings that were illuminated by lights inside. Amity seemed to be mesmerized by it, or by something else outside. 

“What are you looking at?” I asked, glancing at her. I quickly looked back to the road as I stopped at the red light ahead of us.

Amity shrugged. “Just buildings, I guess,” she said, turning back to the windshield, which she began to stare out of.

“Fun,” I mumbled, lifting my foot off the brake pedal. We continued down the road, making a few turns now and then. After another minute or so of driving, I slowed the car down and pulled over. “Is this the ice cream shop?” I gestured to the building across the street that was painted a baby blue and had candy displayed in the windowsill.

Amity nodded, exiting the car. I followed her, locking the car and putting the keys in my pocket. We crossed the street quickly after making sure there were no vehicles driving down it.

I followed Amity into the shop as she pushed the glass door open. As soon as I stepped inside, I was hit with a mix of aromas. It smelled like sweet cotton candy, melted chocolate, vanilla, and too many things for me to make out. Inside the shop were shelves of brightly colored candies, posters of movies, and a small area in the back for ice cream.

Amity walked up to it and turned to me, waiting for me to pay.

“Oh, what kind do you want?” I asked, looking down at her. Amity was only a few inches shorter than me, but short enough for me to put my chin on her head. 

Amity glanced at the chalkboard that listed the flavors and prices. After a few silent seconds of her thinking, she looked back to me and replied, “well, I’d like a peppermint scoop if possible.” After a few more seconds Amity spoke again. “Please.”

I nodded, pulling my wallet from my left coat pocket. “Just one scoop?” I asked Amity, who was admiring the rest of the shop. She nodded, and I pulled out a five dollar bill, handing it to the man who stood on the other side of the counter. “One peppermint scoop in a waffle cone, please.” 

The man nodded as he reached down and pulled out an ice cream scoop. He slid open the door of the freezer beside the counter and rolled out a large scoop of peppermint ice cream. The man turned, grabbed a waffle cone from nearby, and plopped the scoop onto it. “That’ll be four dollars and seventy cence, with tax,” he mumbled, his voice deep.

I handed him the bill as he gave me the ice cream cone. I received my change, pocketed it, and turned around to find Amity, who seemed to have wandered off.d

I glanced around the store until I found her with another kid who was roughly her height. The kid had a magenta- shade of brown hair and wore a large coat. She was grinning, standing beside Amity. They seemed to be laughing about something.

I walked over to them, nudging Amity in the shoulder. I handed her the ice cream cone and asked, “who’s this?”

Amity smiled awkwardly. “This is err… Luz, that friend I mentioned,” explained Amity, her face suddenly red.

A grin appeared on my face as I realized who she was. This was the same girl Amity had ranted about and according to Viney, had a book club with. “Pleasure to meet you, Luz,” I said, nodding at her. “You know, Amity talks about you all the time.”

Amity kicked me, frowning at me.

“Really?” asked Luz, confused.

I nodded, chuckling as Amity nudged me with her elbow. 

“Shut up, Em,” she hissed, her face still bright red.

I held out my hands, surrendering. “All right, all right,” I sighed, still grinning. I turned back to Luz. “Well, it’s been a pleasure meeting you, but Amity and I should probably hit the road.”

Luz looked a bit sad, but a goofy smile soon reappeared on her face. “Oh, alright,” she replied, staring at Amity.

Amity groaned, rubbing one of her cheeks, as her ice cream was in her left hand. “Em, it’s fine. Just go hang outside for a sec. I’ll be out in a moment,” mumbled Amity, glaring daggers at me. “We just need to catch up real quick.”

“Can’t you do that at school?: I asked, trying to bother Amity, who scowled at me. “Fine, I’ll be outside. We’re leaving in five minutes though.”

Amity mouthed thank you as I headed to the door. 

“Have a good day!” shouted Luz as I stepped outside. I waved back before walking out of their sight.

As soon as I closed the door, the wind blew in my face. The air was much colder than I had remembered, but that was most likely caused by the shop’s warmth. I clutched my coat to my chest and started walking towards the car. On the way to the candy shop I had noticed a bench, which would make a good seat for waiting until Amity was finished.

Once again, I made sure no vehicles were heading down the road before crossing the street. I quickly walked across, shivering in the cold. I sat down on the bench, hugging my chest tightly. Normally the temperature didn’t bother me, but it was a colder night than most. It was late February, so naturally, things weren’t very warm.

I leaned against the back of the bench, trying to relax, even with the wind blowing my hair. Once I was a bit more comfortable, I pulled my phone out from my pocket. I typed in my passcode and unlocked it. 

Glancing up at the top of my screen, I noticed I had some notifications. I clicked on them and read what they said. “Viney has sent you two new messages,” stated the message. My face lit up as I quickly tapped on messenger and then Viney’s contact. 

Viney: Hey, I found Jerbo and Ed. It’s a bummer you’re not there.

Viney: Are we still on for studying at the manor tomorrow?

I exhaled slowly, trying to relax. The first message nearly sent me into a panic attack. A love induced panic attack, if that was even possible. “Em, you can get a panic attack from anything,” I thought to myself, still looking at the message.

Viney had said she was bummed out I wasn’t there. Well, not her exact wording, but close enough. To be honest, it felt comforting that she had expected me to be there and seemed to enjoy hanging out with me, but it also left me confused. 

Not only was I unsure of how to deal with my own feelings, I also had to figure out what Viney’s were, which would be quite difficult, and probably impossible at the moment.

I sighed, typing out a response. Once it looked good enough, I pressed send.

Me: Aw, thanks. Hate to disappoint, but Ed ditched me with Amity, so we’re getting ice cream atm. And yeah, we’re studying at your house, I think?

I waited for Viney to reply, which happened in a number of seconds.

Viney: Alrighty. See you tomorrow! 

Me: You too!

I smiled at Viney’s next message. I don’t think she realized how much her texts meant to me, but I didn’t want her to find out, as other things would be revealed as well. 

For once I didn’t know how to deal with something. Normally, I would’ve thought of a solution, such as ignoring my feelings and thoughts, but that was impossible. 

Love, romance, and all of it was messy. I would often handle things with grace or be calm, but that clearly didn’t work around Viney, and it didn’t seem to work for her either. Yet somehow, Viney was much calmer than I was around her. Maybe after so many years of being calm and collected, especially around others, you just fail.

“Em!” called Amity, leaning against the car. 

My ears perked up as I turned to face her.

“Come on!” shouted Amity, impatiently waiting for me.

Groaning, I stood up and walked over to her. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and clicked them, which caused the car to beep as it unlocked. I pulled open the driver’s door and slid inside the car. Once the door was closed I buckled myself in and turned to Amity, waiting for her to be ready.

Amity slammed her door shut and buckled quickly. Her buckle clicked and we were ready to go.

I pulled out of the parking space between the cars on either side of us and carefully drove down the road, doing my best to not hit someone. Once we were at an intersection, I turned to Amity and asked, “so, Luz has been bugging you?”

Amity’s face went red as she glared at me. “Yes, she’s quite bothersome,” muttered Amity, crossing her arms as she slid down in her seat. 

I smirked. “Is that code for cute or something?” I asked, watching Amity’s expression. I saw her open her mouth, but no words came out. I chuckled. “Oh trust me, I’ve got intel. I know how you feel about Luz.”

Amity groaned. “Please end me now,” she mumbled, covering her face. After a few seconds, Amity suddenly glanced at me, as if she had thought of something. “Wait, how’d you find out?”

I turned down the road before I spoke. “Viney mentioned who Luz was, and I must say, you’re pretty bad at hiding how you feel if Viney noticed. But I suppose Viney notices most things,” I replied, sighing at the thought of Viney.

“Oh, shut up,” groaned Amity, still covering her face with her hands. “You’re the worst.”

I grinned, still clutching the steering wheel. “I am well aware of that,” I replied, keeping my eyes on the road ahead of us. 

Shortly after the car was filled with silence, I turned back onto the bridge, increasing my speed. 

“Em, don’t run over a deer,” shouted Amity as I swerved out of the way, nearly hitting a large rock. “I swear to god-”

I slowed down, turning into the driveway. “My bad, my bad,” I said, breathing slowly. “And seriously, I won’t hit a deer. Unlike Ed, I’m not blind.”

Amity rolled her eyes as I parked the car. “I mean, you don’t wear your glasses,” she muttered, unbuckling and climbing out of the car.

I put the car in parking and climbed out as well. As we walked to the backdoor I responded, “yeah, but I’m still a better driver than Ed.”

Amity shrugged. “I guess,” she said, opening the backdoor and stepping inside.

I followed her, making sure to close the door behind me. Amity walked somewhere in the house as I locked the door. Ed would have to open the large doors with his skinny arms, or somehow climb through a window. He had done so before, but that was because he’d left his keys inside. Ed had managed to climb the vines, but it had resulted in a broken arm.

I chuckled at the memory. There was nothing better than hearing about Ed’s injuries, especially how he got them. 

After thinking of Ed, I suddenly remembered that it’d be best to text him. I grabbed my phone once more, unlocked it, and went straight to my texts with Ed. 

Me: So are you coming home soon? I took Amity to get ice cream, so you’re welcome.

Me: Also, you owe me.

I snickered, imaging Ed groaning while reading my texts. I noticed the “read” icon that appeared, and saw the three dots in a speech bubble as Ed typed out a message. A moment later, my phone dinged. 

Ed: yea, i’m jst hanging w/ jerbo rn. 

Ed: btw we saw ur gf

My face went red as I read his last text. I quickly typed out a response, this time in all caps.

Me: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

Ed: Yeah, but u wish she was

Me: That’s irrelevant.

Ed: Sure it is

Ed: and fine, i owe u

Me: Thank you. When will you be home?

Ed: ur acting like my mom rn but if she actually cared.

Ed: and i’ll be hope in half an hour or so

Me: Ok.

I sighed, re-reading one of Ed’s texts. Specifically, the one where he said I was like his mom. It was kind of creepy to think of our relationship that way, even if it was a joke. But I suppose he was right, seeing as I often acted like an adult. I was always told I was very mature for my age by other adults, but I honestly assumed everyone, with a few exceptions, such as Ed, acted like this, but I guess not. 

I quickly typed out one more message and sent it.

Me: See you later.

Ed: u 2

I turned off my phone and walked upstairs. Once I was in my room, I set it down on my desk and closed my door. I walked over to my bed and fell down on it, tired. I relaxed, laying my head on my pillow. 

I didn’t plan to fall asleep, but it turned out that I was much more tired than expected. I dozed off, still thinking of Viney. I hoped to be honest with her sometime, but I highly doubted I’d have the courage to. But luckily, all of that was something to worry about in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are wondering, the chapter names will always be related to wood, and the chapter tittle often relates to what Emira is feeling or experiencing. For an example, the chapter where she gets the carving is titled "Carved Wood." The one where she falls into the water is titled "Wet Wood." "Chipped Wood" is where Emira gets into a fight with Odalia, which affects her in a very negative way, which happens to wood when it's chipped. This will continue for the rest of the chapters, with one or two potential exceptions.   
> Thank you for reading this chapter! I wrote 16 pages, which will probably be the size of longer chapters. Also, the next chapter will have a lot of important things happen, so I highly suggest reading it. I'll probably post it on Thursday, but it depends on how busy I am.
> 
> -Vince


	6. Connected Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira and Viney have finished their project. Emira invites Viney over for dinner, her excuse being "to thank you for studying with me." Unfortunately, it's not a date, but that doesn't stop Emira from being honest about her feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are finally gonna get what you want.

“Hey, thanks for studying again,” said Viney, handing me my pen. 

I nodded, grabbing the pen and pocketing it. “Yeah, of course,” I replied, smiling. 

I had just finished studying with Viney. We were finished with our project as of today, which was a relief, as it was taking a while to complete. Viney and I agreed to write an essay on the ancient Egyptians along with a diorama, which resembled some pyramid that I forgot the name of. 

For the past hour, I had been stuttering, blushing, and probably making Viney think that I was high, or just more awkward than usual. I wish I was high, since that would mean that I wasn’t this clumsy, or this awkward. But unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

I had only done drugs twice, and it wasn’t my favorite. Weed smelled awful, and was quite difficult to get. That was enough to convince me not to do it again.

Viney and I decided we might revise our essay later, but we figured it would be fine, sinc our projects would be presented next Monday, and we had a whole weekend to look over our writing. 

Mr. Ford had extended the due date after someone’s project was stolen from the classroom. Nobody knew who did it, but only Mr. Ford and the student who owned the project were interested as to who was at fault. 

The rest of the class was probably finished, or nearly finished. The only person that I knew didn’t start their essay was Ed. Of course it was Ed. He had mostly joked around or worked slowly while Gus studied./p>

“Well, this was fun,” added Viney, awkwardly standing on her front porch with me. I had gotten lost in my thoughts, and realized I hadn’t spoken in a bit.

“Yeah, for sure,” I responded, staring at the dark sky. We had lost track of time, so it was already six in the evening. I was getting a bit hungry, and was probably keeping Viney from dinner. It would be great if we could eat together, but I didn't know if it would be possible. 

“It’s a bummer that we can’t study together anymore,” mumbled Viney, at such a low volume that I doubted she intended for me to hear her.

“Well, that doesn’t have to stop us. We can still hang out, or do awful homework together,” I said, correcting her. 

Viney smiled. “Yes, awful homework,” she replied, leaning against the porch’s railing.

“Hey am I wrong?” I asked, meeting Viney’s eyes. They shimmered in the light, and were quite difficult to look away from. Somehow I was mesmerized by eyes of all things, but her eyes were beautiful. “Your eyes are pretty-”

Viney blushed, and my eyes went wide. I had not intended to say that.

“Oh, t-thanks,” stuttered Viney, who seemed to be mentally panicking.

I scratched the back of my neck, still embarrassed by what I had blurted out. “No problem,” I replied, so quietly that Viney could barely hear it. 

After a bit more of awkward silence, Viney asked, “uh, do you want me to drive you back?”

I thought for a moment. I didn’t want to bother her, but the walk to the manor was pretty long, and I wished to avoid creeps that prowled dark streets at night. “Sure, if you don’t mind,” I replied, watching Viney’s expression.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” said Viney, turning towards the door. “But, I need to find my keys real quick.”

“Oh, alright.” 

Viney walked inside and turned the corner, searching for wherever she’d left her keys.

As I waited for her, I let my mind wander once more. I instantly went back to thinking of dinner with Viney. Not a date, but having her over for dinner with the rest of the Blights, apart from Odalia and Alador. I’d rather be skinned alive than have Viney eat with them. Honestly, I’d rather be skinned alive than eat with them at all.

But if Viney did come over, we could talk more. Additionally, it would be a good way to thank her for working on the project with me. I didn’t have to thank her, but I figured it’d be nice to do so.

After a minute or so, Viney returned, her car keys in hand. “Sorry if I made you wait too long,” she apologized. “I must’ve dropped them in my hiking boots, so it was hard to find them.”

I shook my head. “No need to apologize,” I explained. After considering it a bit more, I decided I’d just ask. It would seem sudden, but I thought it’d be interesting to hang out with Viney more. “Hey, do you want to come over for dinner?” 

Viney raised her eyebrows, a confused look on her face. “What?”

I blushed, stuttering, “I-I, well, you-uh, you don’t have to. Err, I just meant come over for dinner, and all that,” I clarified. “You know, just to thank you for studying.”

Viney muttered, “Oh.” She yawned, looking back into her house, as the door was still open. “Sure, but I’m driving.” Viney pointed to her car, which was parked in her driveway.

I snapped, doing finger-guns. “Great, that sounds good,” I replied, almost tripping down the stairs that led to the sidewalk. “And you know, you can go whenever. I just figured it’d be nice, I mean cool, to hang out more.” I didn’t want to bother Viney, but she didn’t seem the most enthusiastic about having dinner with Ed, Amity, and I.

Viney smiled as she walked to her car. “No, I’m happy to. I’m just tired, that’s all,” explained Viney, heading over to the driver’s seat. 

Suddenly, she whipped around and ran up the steps. I heard her shout something before she turned around. 

“Did you forget something?” I called, turning to face her.

Viney closed her door and walked back as she said, “Yeah, forgot to close the door. My dad would be pretty mad if I forgot to close it.”

“Ah, alright,” I said, climbing into the unlocked car. I sat down in the passenger’s seat, buckling myself in. I turned to Viney, who was already in her seat. “You buckle in quickly.”

Viney looked up as she closed the door. “Oh, I guess so,” she replied, putting her hands on the steering wheel. Viney put the car in reverse, slowly backing out of her driveway.

“Oh, did you tell your dad you’re going?” I asked. 

Viney quickly glanced at me and then returned her gaze to the street ahead. “Yeah, I shouted at him when I closed the door,” Viney explained, turning the car. 

“Alright then,” I replied, looking out the windshield. “Also, you can stay as long as you want. I’ll probably order something for dinner, seeing as Ed and I are awful at cooking.”

Viney grinned. “Oh, no fancy chef?” she joked, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

I rolled my eyes. “While I get that makes sense, you really have a thing against people with money, huh?” I asked, sticking my tongue out at her. 

Viney shrugged. “No, and you mean rich people,” she replied.

“Oh, whatever,” I said, crossing my arms. “I’m not a huge fan of that term.”

Viney glanced at me weirdly. “Why not?” she questioned, continuing to drive down the road. 

I shrugged. “I don’t know, just makes me sound like my parents or something, if that makes sense,” I tried to explain, but I didn’t think I worded it too well. I watched Viney, who nodded, hopefully understanding what I meant to say.

“That does make sense,” she replied, eyeing the road carefully. The car passed over a bumpy road, slightly disrupting the peaceful care ride. “We should be at the manor shortly, by the way.”

“Ok, that’s good. And thanks for the ride,” I said, looking out the window. I watched the trees go by in a blur, or rather, us go by. Viney was taking a route that went through the neighborhoods, rather than the main part of town. I hadn’t gone over here much, so the new scenery was a nice change. 

“No need to thank me. It’d be rude to make you walk when we’re going to the same place,” said Viney, turning her blinker on, indicating which direction we’d turn. The car turned left at a somewhat reasonable pace, rather than how quickly I normally turned. 

“Oh, I forgot,” I mumbled, looking back to Viney, who smirked.

“Your memory is pretty bad,” noted Viney, still grabbing the wheel.

“Wow, so rude,” I joked, glaring at her.

“Am I wrong though?”

I crossed my arms. “I suppose not,” I sighed. 

Viney chuckled. After a moment of silence she asked, “So are Ed and Amity home as well?” 

I nodded, curious as to why Viney asked. But I suppose when I suggested dinner, it may have seemed like an invitation to a date. “Yeah, but I can always lock them in their rooms,” I suggested. 

Viney looked at me curiously, as if she couldn’t tell whether I was joking or not. “No, it’s cool,” she said, smiling. 

We stopped at the stop sign, waiting for a truck to pass. Once it did, we continued down the road.

“I’d never make you mess with your siblings for me,” said Viney, looking out the window.

I grinned. “Oh, you never have to. I decide to, or I do it because they provoked me somehow,” I explained, raising my eyebrows.

Viney chuckled. “And how have you been provoked in the past? I’m curious,” she replied, eyeing me out of the corner of her eyes.

I grinned. I held out one hand, counting down on it as I spoke. “Well, let’s see,” I mumbled, trying to think of moments when Ed had bugged me first. There had been many incidents, but I was trying to think of ones that really stood out. 

After a bit of thinking, I remembered a few times. “One time he put bleach in my shampoo. I had to re-dye it, and skip a day of school,” I said, eyeing Viney closely.

She stifled a laugh. 

“Wow, so cruel,” I said sarcastically, glaring at her.

VIney smirked. “I mean, that sucks, but it's a genius plan. I have to give Ed credit for that one,” she explained, turning a corner. 

I nodded. “I suppose so, but that’s not the worst thing he’s done,” I added, cracking my knuckles against the dashboard.

“I’m intrigued.” 

“Ah, story time,” I said, grinning. I leaned back in my seat for dramatic effect. “So, Ed once got some weed off some drug dealer he met in some alleyway. It’s pretty shady.”

“No kidding,” said Viney, whistling. 

“He tried it, didn’t like it much, so he decided to get rid of it. Instead of throwing it out like a genius, he slipped it into my backpack. I’ve never seen Alador so pissed off before,” I explained. Well, the last part was a lie. Of course I’d angered them more, and recently too. But once again, there was no need to tell Viney of what had happened, and if that fight didn’t occur, then the weed incident would’ve made Alador the angriest I’d seen him.

Viney raised her eyebrows, smirking once more. “Damn, I had no idea Ed liked that kind of stuff,” she replied, glancing at me.

I shrugged. “I mean, he’s not a huge fan of it. I’m sure he’ll try something else in college. I think Alador spooked him out, and essentially prevented Ed from buying more drugs,” I added, leaning forward to my original position.

Viney chuckled. I glanced at her, curious as to what she was laughing about.

“Oh, sorry, it’s just hard to imagine Ed with some illegal substance, such as drugs,” she clarified, her eyes back on the road. 

I nodded. “I know, right?”

“Oh, and I only heard two incidents where Ed provoked you. Besides, I never heard what you did to get back at him,” said Viney, stopping at another red light.

The bright lights ahead of us illuminated our faces in the dark car. I stared at Viney, but quickly looked away after I realized I had looked at her to the duration where it became awkward and most likely uncomfortable.

“Ah, my bad. I can share that as well if you wish me to,” I replied, looking out the windshield. 

“Please do.”

“For the hair dye, I switched Ed’s hair gel with blue paint. And for the weed, I think I did something involving his locker, but I don’t remember.”

“Wouldn’t he notice that his hair gel’s blue?” asked Viney, curious.

I chuckled, shaking my head. “No, it’s in a bottle, and Ed isn’t the brightest,” I explained. “He just doesn’t notice things, and isn’t the smartest in general.”

“Ah,” said Viney, moving through the intersection as the lights turned from red to green. “And do you have any other incidents that are worth mentioning?”

I thought for a moment. There were quite a few, but not that many were very interesting. “I guess not,” I replied, shrugging. “It’s normally basic things, such as him stealing my eyeliner and me stealing his belt.”

“His belt? Did his pants fall down or something?” asked Viney, laughing. “Because I hope not.” 

I chuckled. “Luckily, they didn’t. Ed was running track that day, so he brought shorts,” I clarified. 

“That’s lucky.”

I nodded. “Oh, most definitely,” I responded.

“Speaking of Ed,” started Viney, turning onto the bridge, “we’re almost there.”

“Oh, that’s good,” I replied. As we drove across the bridge, I glanced out the window. But instead of seeing the surrounding area clearly, I just saw darkness, and the faint outline of the water below. “That was a quicker drive than I expected.”

“It’s a surprisingly fast drive,” explained Viney, driving off the bridge and continuing down the road. She turned her blinker off and put both her hands on the wheel. “You’ve only been to my house from school, so you wouldn’t know how close it is. And the only other time I drove you home was when there was a lot of traffic.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” I replied, nodding. I had forgotten that Viney had driven me home after my injuries in the river. I was still a tad embarrassed about what had happened, but it didn’t seem like Viney cared about what happened in a negative way. Viney did care a lot, but that was regarding my well-being.

“I just turn into your driveway in a block or so, right?” asked Viney, slowing down the car. “Or should I stop around here like last time?”

I blushed, a bit embarrassed about that memory. “You can park in the driveway,” I explained.

Viney nodded, speeding the car up a bit. She stared out the windshield, carefully watching the road for a driveway.

“And I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just a bad habit. I forgot my parents weren’t home, so I was a tad concerned.”

Viney smiled, turning the car into the driveway. The gate opened automatically, and she continued driving inside. “No need to apologize. I understand,” she replied, slowing the car down. Viney pressed her foot on the brakes, and once the car had gone to a complete stop, she put it into parking.

“Thanks, once again,” I said, unbuckling. I climbed out of the car and closed the door, waiting for Viney to get out.

“Yeah, no problem at all,” she replied, exiting the vehicle. Viney closed her door shut and locked it. She turned to me, probably waiting for directions as to where to enter.

“Oh, we can head inside through the front doors,” I instructed, gesturing to the large doors that stood before us. I walked up to them, Viney following me. Once she got to my side, I knocked on the doors. I expected them to open, but they didn’t. Groaning, I pulled my phone out from my pocket.

“Everything okay?” asked Viney, curious as to why we weren’t inside yet.

“Yeah, Ed was just supposed to open the door, since I forgot my key at home. I texted him about it earlier,” I explained, going to my messages with Ed on my phone. I quickly typed out a message and waited for a response.

“Oh, ok.”

Me: Hey, where are you? Did you remember that I forgot my key?

Around sixteen seconds later, Ed responded, causing my phone to ding. I glanced at his message.

Ed: nope, thats mb. I’ll be down ina sec

I turned my phone off and pocketed it. Turning to Viney I said, “Ed will be down in a moment. I swear to god, his memory is awful.”

Viney shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it,” she replied, leaning against one of the pillars on the porch. She glanced around, staring at the building, the garden, and her car. “Dang, my car feels out of place here.”

I chuckled. “Yeah, your car’s not the only one,” I mumbled. I didn’t think Viney heard me, but the expression on her face proved me wrong.

“You feel out of place here?” she asked, her eyebrows raised.

I sighed. “I mean, yeah. I’m not one for fancy rich people things, as you’d call it,” I explained, earning a chuckle from Viney. “And besides, I’d rather live in an apartment than a place with my parents. Living with Amity and Ed is alright, but sometimes they get on my nerves. But I’m sure we’ll end up living together in college, at least Ed and I.”

“Ah, I suppose you have a good point. Living with parents can be pretty lame,” added Viney, glancing at the door. It still hadn’t opened. 

“Mhm, and Ed’s taking forever,” I complained, groaning.

“Oh, speaking of Ed, did you two apply to the same colleges? You made it sound like you did,” asked Viney, most likely referring to what I’d said previously.

I nodded. “Yeah, we figured it’d be best to go together,” I explained. 

“Have you gotten results yet?”

I shook my head. “No, not yet. Hopefully we do soon,” I replied. 

Viney nodded. “Same here. Where’d you apply?” she asked, no longer leaning against the pillar.

“Multiple places, but the only noteworthy one is Hexside University,” I said. “What about you?”

“I applied to different medical schools, but I really want to get into David Geffen School of Medicine,” she explained. 

“Where’s that?” I asked, wondering if we would be split up. It was quite likely, but we could always facetime or text. Somehow being with Viney was my main concern about college, apart from getting away from Alador and Odalia.

“Los Angeles, California.”

“Oh, nice,” I responded. That was rather unfortunate, seeing as I hadn’t applied to any college in California. “LA is a chaotic, but, you know, a nice place.”

Viney nodded. “Yeah, I have some cousins there, so if I do get in, it’ll be nice to see them,” she added, glancing at the door once more. “We might as well just have dinner out here.”

I chuckled, looking at the door as well.

“I mean, that’d be great, since I don’t want to deal with Em,” replied someone as the door swung open. I glanced at the person in the doorway, glaring at them. 

“Hello, Ed. What a kind welcome,” I said sarcastically, stepping inside. Viney followed me, looking around the manor in amazement. 

“Dang, this place is really cool,” exclaimed Viney, staring at the large marble staircase that led to the second floor. 

I nodded. “Yeah. Oh and Ed, I’m assuming you forgot to order dinner as well?” I asked, raising my eyebrows as I turned to face him.

Ed grinned. “Ah, Dear sister, that’s where you’re wrong,” he replied, walking over to the dinner table that stood near the kitchen. 

I stared at the table, noticing the two pizza boxes that lay on it. “Shocking, but I figured you’d order something better than pizza,” I commented, glancing at Viney, who shrugged.

“Oh, this is perfectly fine!” said Viney, following Ed to the table. She stopped at a chair, looking at Ed and I. “Err, should we sit down or something?” asked Viney, glancing at the table. 

I shrugged, turning to Ed, who nodded. “Sure, I guess we should,” I replied, pulling a chair out across from Viney. I sat down, and glanced at Ed, who was walking to the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Getting water!” called Ed, who came out a moment later, clutching three glasses of water. He set them down on the table, sliding one over to Viney. Ed placed two by his plate.

“You couldn’t give me mine?” I asked, stretching my arm as I reached for my glass.

“Correcto,” replied Ed, a mischievous grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at Ed as I opened one of the pizza boxes. I took a knife and delicately cut a slice off, which I then placed on my plate. I handed the box to Viney, who carefully ripped out a piece, setting it on her own plate. 

“So, I assume Amity won’t be joining us?” asked Viney, glancing back and forth between Ed and I. “Or does she eat later?” Viney slowly took a small sip of her water before setting it down.

I shrugged. “She does when our parents are home, but normally she hides out in her room, or comes downstairs when we’re already or almost finished,” I explained, taking a bite of my pizza slice. I looked at Ed, who simply nodded.

“Oh, alright,” said Viney, biting into her pizza. 

“Yeah, Amity’s pretty quiet,” added Ed, shoving half of his pizza slice into her mouth, smacking his lips as he chewed.

I sighed. “Ed, manners,” I mumbled, glaring at him.

Ed groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fine,” he muttered, wiping some sauce off his cheek with a napkin. He dropped the napkin onto the table and continued eating.

“Sorry about him,” I said to Viney, who was also eating.

She shook her head, swallowing a bite. “No, it’s perfectly fine,” she reassured me, taking another bite. 

“If you say so,” I murmured, finishing my slice of pizza. 

____________________________________________________________________________

After dinner was finished, which was surprisingly quick, Viney and I went up to my room. Most of the meal had been Ed telling Viney embarrassing stories about me. After he started telling her how I’d broken my wrist in the 7th grade, I’d shut it down and forced Viney upstairs.

We sat on my bed, our legs hanging off the edge. Per usual, I was blushing quite a bit. I hoped Viney couldn’t notice in the dim lighting, but she seemed to be very observant. 

“So, I should probably get going,” said Viney, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot about that,” I replied, sitting up. I cracked my knuckles, yawning. “Sorry, I’m just tired.” 

Viney nodded, yawning as well. “Same here,” she replied, remaining seated. 

“Sorry for making you stay so late,” I apologized, feeling a tad guilty.

Viney chuckled, shaking her head. Holding her hand up to stop me, she explained, “No, you didn’t force me to stay. I chose to, and I probably overstayed my welcome anyways.”

“No, you’re always welcome here. At least while my parents are gone,” I added, my eyes staring at the floor. I glanced at Viney, who seemed to be thinking.

“Oh, I assume your parents wouldn’t like me?” asked Viney in a joking tone, but she seemed to be asking the question seriously.

I opened my mouth to speak, but wasn’t sure what to say. Viney seemed to take note of this, so she awkwardly chuckled. “No, I’m not sure. They’re just pretty controlling, and rarely let us invite people over, unless they selected them to hang out with us,” I clarified, turning to face Viney. I sat back down, watching her expression.

“Oh,” said Viney, forming an “o” shape with her mouth. “Your parents select people?”

I nodded. “Yeah, but they’ve given up with Ed and I. I think Amity still has to hang with Boscha, who’s kind of a bitch.”

Viney sighed. “Em…” she muttered, probably upset with my choice of words.

I held up my hands. “Hey, I’m not wrong. Boscha literally shoves freshmen into their lockers,” I explained. Viney didn’t seem to believe me. “I’m not exaggerating.” 

Viney seemed to think for a moment, trying to remember something. “Oh, is Boscha the star on the football team?” she asked, remembering the angry girl with bright, pink hair.

I nodded. “Yep, and the baseball team,” I added. 

“Oh, then she’s absolutely a bitch!” exclaimed Viney, causing me to laugh.

“Wow, I had no clue you liked to swear,” I said, calming down.

Viney smirked. “I’m not as cuddly and innocent as I seem,” she replied, raising her eyebrows.

I blushed, my face going red. It seemed like Viney was flirting, but I had no idea if she was, seeing as she seemed to consider me a friend. Of course she could wish for something more than friendship, but I highly doubted it.

“You’re blushing,” pointed out Viney, smirking again.

“I-Er- shut up,” I stuttered, failing to regain a calm tone. “It’s unfair to say stuff like that.” I scowled at Viney, but in a way that showed I wasn’t really mad at her.

Viney grinned. “I have no clue as to what you’re referring to,” said Viney in a joking tone. When I didn’t speak, she continued talking. “Share how it’s unfair.”

My face was hot, and most likely more red than before, which I didn’t think was possible. I squinted at Viney, causing her to laugh. “You play dirty,” I muttered.

“Oh, is this a game?” joked Viney.

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

“Do I now?” asked Viney, smiling.

My eyes went wide. She was most definitely flirting, and I was most definitely entering panic mode. I could be pretty awful at flirting. My best idea had been to buy something from Viney, which I ended up losing in a river. I made a mental note to buy another sometime.

I realized I hadn’t responded to Viney, who was still looking at me. “I- Yes,” I managed to say.

“Do you mind showing me how?” asked Viney, leaning in towards me.

“Holy fuck, she might kiss me,” I thought, my jaw dropping slightly. 

Viney leaned towards me, and I slowly leaned towards her. Our lips touched, and I suddenly leaned back. 

Viney’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. I began to panic even more, as it seemed like I had accidentally offended her. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” shouted Viney, slowly getting up, preparing to exit my room. “I thought you wanted this, sorry to intrude, I’m going to-”

I grabbed her hand, stopping her from leaving. “No, don’t,” I mumbled, barely able to speak. Viney looked at me intently, sitting back down. “No, I want to do this. I’m just pretty bad at this. It’s like the one thing I don’t understand.”

“Romance?” asked Viney, a smile returning to her face.

I nodded. “I think I have a really, really awful case of gay panic,” I mumbled, my eyes meeting the floor. I glanced up at Viney, hoping that she didn’t look disappointed. Surprisingly, she laughed loudly.

“Oh, that’s obvious,” she said, bringing her laugh down to a chuckle. “It’s been pretty clear since we met at the market.”

I nodded. “I suppose so,” I whispered, barely able to speak at a normal volume.

Viney patted me on the shoulder. “You know, the more I get to know you, the clumsier you get,” she commented, causing me to nod, shakily. Viney turned so her body was facing me. “Let’s try this again.”

“Hmm?” I asked, but was cut off as Viney pulled me by my collar. Our lips met once more. I cupped Viney’s cheek, brushing some of her hair out of her face. As we continued to kiss, I got lost in her murky green eyes. Viney seemed to smile, as I felt her lips curl. 

Viney pulled back from my face, a mere few inches away. “I think I got your lipstick on my lips,” admitted Viney, staring at me. 

I smirked. “That’s a shame,” I replied, kissing Viney once more. Viney crawled further onto my bed and I rolled over so I was above her. We continued as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slipped my hand under part of her shirt, but Viney stopped me.

“Just kissing for now,” she said, gasping for now. I nodded, apologizing non-verbally. 

We went back to making out, which was really Viney dominating my lips. I had a lot of practice kissing, but it had always been with boys before, so it hadn’t meant anything to me. When I was actually invested in it, it seemed magical, rather than dull.

I began to wonder what would’ve happened had I not invited Viney over, but I stopped myself, not wanting to think of that. 

“What made you do this now?” I asked, pulling my face away from Viney’s. I stared at her. She was still below me, her face red as well.

Viney shrugged. “I got sick of waiting for you,” she admitted, grinning.

“Yeah, if you did, you would've waited a long time,” I replied, kissing her on the neck. 

“Try not to leave a hickey,” whispered Viney, trying to look at her neck. 

I nodded, trying not to bite down on the skin. 

Unfortunately, both of us were too occupied to notice the bedroom door creak open. Suddenly, something fell to the floor. Viney and I whipped our heads around to see the source of the sound, and my eyes went wide.

On the floor lay a book, which had just been dropped. Beside the book stood Amity, her eyes wide. Her face turned red. “Sosorryisawnothingimgoingtogonow!” she shouted as if it were one word, running out of the doorway. Amity slammed the door shut and hurried down the steps.

I turned to face Viney, groaning. “Shit,” I mumbled.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting someone?” joked Viney, smiling at me.

“Oh, my bad,” I replied, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll start updating my other fanfic, that texting chain one, shortly. I won't be writing such large chapters, as I have a summative in English that's a large part of my grade for this quarter. Additionally, I have a math test on Friday after studying a subject for a week, and evaluating functions is killing me.  
> Anyways, I hope this chapter was good, especially because Viney and Emira finally kissed. Normally I'd make this a slowburn, but Viney and Emira getting together isn't the entire plot.  
> As always, have a great day.
> 
> -Vince


	7. Glossy Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney and Emira discuss the aftermath of the previous night after escaping down a trellis.

I woke up to the sun’s blinding glares. Groaning, I turned to my side. While I felt well rested, I still didn’t wish to get up. My bed was quite comfortable and peaceful, rather than chaotic, which is what the house would be if Ed and I were awake together. 

We weren’t too bad, or at least I wasn’t. Ed normally had iced coffee in the morning, which often caused him to be very hyper. 

Whenever I woke up, I was slow moving, grumpy, and sometimes more tired than I was when I went to sleep. Luckily, that normally worn off by noon at the latest.

I rolled onto my other side and suddenly felt something move against me. I shot up, my eyes wide as I wondered what had touched me. I squinted, rubbing my eyes. After blinking a few times I realized what, or rather, who, was beside me.

I shouted something, scrambling backwards. Losing my sense of balance, I tumbled off the bed, landing on my back. I coughed upon impact, the hard wooden floor hurting my back. 

After calming myself down, I crawled back onto the bed. I cautiously looked at the person who had been sleeping beside me. “Are you awake?” I whispered, gently poking them. 

They mumbled, rolling onto their back. I tapped their shoulder a few times causing them to mutter something, which I couldn’t make out.

“What?” I whispered loudly, watching their face as their eyes slowly opened. 

Their murky green eyes stared at me and then went wide. 

“Hey Viney,” I said, drawing out her name. 

Viney sat up quickly, staring at me. She glanced down at the bed and pulled up the covers, peeking under them. 

“So apparently we fell asleep,” I explained, looking at Viney with a guilty expression on. “But, I don’t think any… below action happened.” I gestured to both of our clothes, which were still on.

Viney slowly nodded, taking in what I had said. “Okay, okay, that’s good. Must’ve just been kissing or something,” she mumbled, trailing off.

I shrugged, replying, “Yeah, I think so. But uh… why can’t either of us remember exactly what happened?” I was a tad concerned as to what exactly had occurred last night, seeing as my memory was normally quite good. I felt a bit dizzy after waking up, but wasn’t aware why. It was just another thing that I had forgotten.

Viney glanced over the side of the bed. Something must’ve caught her eye. “I think this answers that,” she muttered, pulling up a glass bottle. 

I stared at the label on the bottle, trying to make out what it said. “Oh, applesblood,” I said, recognizing the logo on it. Applesblood was a popular alcohol brewing company that resided somewhere in Seattle. I’d driven past the factory when visiting once, but hadn’t been able to try any, seeing as I had only been 16 at the time.

“I’m guessing you got that from your parent’s stash or something?” asked Viney, setting the empty bottle on the nightstand.

I nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess so. That explains why my head hurts so much,” I whispered, trying not to speak too loudly. Speaking loudly would’ve been normal volume, but everything hurt at the moment, and whispering was better. 

Viney groaned. “I was seriously hoping to wait until my 21st birthday to drink… whatever this is,” she mumbled, glaring at the bottle.

I squinted again, clutching my forehead. My headache hurt badly, probably just as much as my normal migraines did. “Apologies,” I murmured, looking back to Viney. 

I had drunk alcohol often, since Ed and I used to make a game out of getting wine from Alador’s “stash,” as we called it. That term summarized it anyways, so we kept using it. Of course, I’d also tried alcohol at a few parties hosted by the members of the football team, but I hadn’t wished to attend one since Dave and I broke up. 

Dave was the quarterback, so he was pretty popular. He essentially was the popular jock for a living, shoving kids down the stairs; all that stereotypical stuff. For a while I was known as his girlfriend, but then I was known as “Emira Blight,” or rather, “A Blight.” 

“It’s fine,” replied Viney, breaking my chain of thought. “But seriously, let’s not tell my dad or anyone for that matter.”

I slowly nodded, climbing off the bed. “Yeah, works for me,” I assured her, stretching my arms behind my back. As I grabbed a new shirt, I continued talking. “Can you look away for a sec?”

“Yep,” said Viney, turning to face the windows.

Once I knew she wasn’t looking, I changed my shirts, pulling my old one over my head. I quickly put the other on, deciding to wait to fully change clothes until Viney was completely gone. “I’m good now,” I added, letting Viney know she could turn back around.

“Hey, do you want to get coffee?” asked Viney, stretching as well.

I shrugged, grabbing the covers of my bed and pulling them towards the pillow. “Sure,” I replied, setting my pillows on top of the cover. I walked over to the other side and did the same there. “But later, right? It’d be kind of awkward to be seen coming from… you know.”

Viney nodded. “Good point,” she added, turning to the window that overlooked the backyard, which was really just a large field. “Maybe it’d be best if I climbed out the window.” I turned to face Viney, who was opening the window and looking below.

I walked over to her, nervously looking down. “I mean, you might break something, but the vines might hold you,” I suggested, pointing at the large vines that stretched from near my window to a few feet above the ground. I glanced at the trellis that had roses growing up it. “That might also work, but there’s still a risk.”

Viney nodded, taking in what I’d said. “I mean, I doubt I could break the wall or anything, but maybe the trellis, depending on how sturdy it is,” she said, still peering out the window.

“Err, I was referring to breaking a bone, or a few,” I clarified, nervously looking at Viney, who gulped. 

“Ah, that makes sense,” she said, no longer sticking her head out the window. Viney glanced at my door and then back to me. “Is Ed home? I know Amity found us and she’d probably assume that we… you know, but it wouldn’t be as bad as Ed finding out, right?” asked Viney, eyeing me carefully. 

I thought for a moment. Ideally, nobody would see Viney leave the manor, but I highly doubted that would be possible. Ed was most likely running around, causing trouble. “Well, that’s not very likely, and I’d prefer if Amity didn’t see you either,” I replied, walking towards the door. I peered out of it and noticed Ed coming out of the bathroom. 

I quickly shut the door, locking it. Ed must’ve heard it, as he walked over to the door. I glanced to Viney as the footsteps neared us, my eyes wide.

Ed knocked on the door a few times. “Em, are you awake?” he asked, tapping his foot.

I cleared my throat, glancing to Viney, who silently nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not dressed, so don’t come in,” I explained, hoping Ed would buy it.

“Alrighty,” replied Ed, no longer tapping his foot. “Breakfast’s on the table, I think. There’s a slight chance I ate all of the eggs, but I dunno.”

“Thanks,” I replied, waiting for Ed to walk away.

“See ya,” he called, walking away. When his footsteps were far away so that they weren’t audible, I turned back to Viney.

“Trellis it is,” said Viney, grimacing. 

I nodded, walking back to her. “Best of luck not dying or falling,” I told her.

“Thanks,” murmured Viney, slinging one leg over the windowsill. “If I die, wring Jerbo’s neck for me.” She reached out to the trellis with one arm and grabbed it, wrapping her fingers around the sanded wood. 

“Any particular reason why?” I asked, jokingly. 

“Nope,” she replied, setting a foot down on one of the wooden squares. “Uh, this is bolted or nailed to the brick, right?” Viney set her other foot on a lower level of the trellis so that her arm was the only thing grabbing the window.

I nodded. “Yup. To make sure it wouldn’t fall over, it was nailed after each one of those square things,” I explained, watching Viney climb down. My heart hammered, hoping she wouldn’t fall. The risk of falling from the third floor of a large manor wasn’t calming, especially with my anxiety. 

“That’s good,” called Viney, already nearing the second floor. She started to use the trellis like a latter, rather than holding one arm against something on the outer wall. Luckily, the trellis supported her weight, and seemed to be quite durable.

“Yeah. I thought they were being too protective of their roses, but apparently it makes a good ladder as well,” I joked, peering out the window. 

Viney chuckled from below. I figured she was ten feet from the ground, but I couldn’t be too sure from the angle I was looking from.

“Has anyone else ever climbed it?” asked Viney, continuing to climb down. After a few seconds she dropped onto the ground, bending her legs as she did so. Viney stood back up, looking up at me.

“Nope!” I called, looking down at her. “Ed’s tried the vines before, but that ended badly.”

Viney seemed to chuckle,but I couldn’t hear her. “Well, I best be going!” she shouted, waving to me. “I’ll text you later!”

I waved back. “Sounds good. Have a good day!” I called back, watching Viney stumble through the surrounding woods. Luckily, she knew not to go near any windows. 

While nothing really happened in the bed, minus making out for a while, I didn’t want Amity or Ed, especially Ed, to get the wrong idea. Somehow my best idea was to make Viney climb down a trellis and avoid the roses wrapped around it, but I didn’t have a whole lot to work with. 

Of course, I didn’t come up with good ideas all the time, but normally they weren’t as dumb as this one. After wondering what other things could’ve happened, such as Viney breaking her neck, I shrugged it off, trying to think about something else.

Even though Viney and I had spoken a mere few minutes ago, I already missed her. I walked over to my nightstand, grabbing my phone from it. I opened up my messenger app, debating whether I should text her or not.

I didn’t want to seem clingy or anything of the sort, but I didn’t like being so lonely. Normally I was fine being alone, but the feeling of tranquility was replaced with a sadder one. Rather than focusing on having some peace and quiet to myself, I focused on being alone. It was annoying, but I figured I could deal with it, seeing as many others do often. 

After a mental argument which was more of a discussion with myself, I decided to text Viney. I typed out a quick message and sent it.

Me: I miss you

A few seconds later, the three bubbles appeared and Viney texted back. I was a tad surprised with her quick response, but it was very in character for her.

Viney: Already?

I typed out a reply and sent it.

Me: Yeah, im crazy, ik

Viney: I didn’t say that, but okay

Me: wow

Viney: Just joking. But yeah, I kinda miss you too.

Me: Just kinda?

Viney: Well, I literally saw you three minutes ago, and plus, I’m not crazy.

I chuckled at her response. If she were by me, I would’ve playfully glared, but in the privacy of my own room I wouldn’t have to hide that I found her response humorous.

Me: Fair

Me: Anyways, can we meet up sometime?

I felt that I had to explain a few things with Viney, such as my parents. As much as I dread the conversation, I should get it over with before something bad happens, such as her telling people. I didn’t wish to restrict Viney from doing certain things, but I figured my wellbeing was a tad more important than sharing that we’re dating.

My phone dinged when Viney’s newest text came in.

Viney: Dang, Blight, you really do miss me.

I pictured Viney smirking, her hands on her hips. I would’ve told her not to be so cocky, and she probably would chuckle at me. 

Me: No comment

Me: But seriously, i need to talk to you

I waited for Viney to respond. After a bit of waiting, I realized my text hadn’t sounded too kind, and more sinister. Sinister as in I wanted to discuss our relationship, which would normally result in a break-up. Luckily, that was far from the case. 

After a few seconds, I saw the speech bubble re-appear, but it shortly disappeared and was replaced with a text.

Viney: I hope you don’t want to break up, if we’re even dating.

I sighed, quickly responding.

Me: No, not at all. I want to talk to you about something personal, plus it’d be good to figure out what our relationship even is.

Viney: Alrighty

Viney: I’ll send you over an address, which we can meet up at. Does 2 PM work?

Me: Yeah, see you there

I tossed my phone onto the bed, sighing out of relief. While Viney did suspect the worst, I was glad that I was able to clear it up. 

I glanced at my alarm clock on my way to the door. I calculated the time until I would see Viney and realized I’d have enough time to cause some chaos with Ed. I hopped out of my room, hoping to find him, wherever he may be.

____________________________________________________________________________

Around two, I arrived at the coffee shop Viney had texted me an address of. The coffee shop was more of a shed that sold coffee out of it with some seating arrangements out front. I had expected it to be inside, but this sufficed.

I ordered a black coffee and found a small table to sit at. I sat down on one of the chairs, setting my drink onto the table. Once I was comfortable, I glanced around, looking for Viney. I looked at the line of people ordering from the… shed? I wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

I eyed the people waiting in line and quickly noticed that none were Viney. Slightly disappointed, I turned back to my phone. I didn’t expect her to be there as soon as I had arrived, but it was still disappointing nonetheless. 

Once my phone had been unlocked, I began scrolling through instagram. I figured it was a decent way to spend my time. 

As soon as I checked my home page, I noticed the posts from those I followed. I grimaced, looking at the photos of Trump grinning. Alador and Odalia were very conservative and republican, so naturally, they forced me to follow certain public figures.

Personally, I despised Trump, but saying that would to Alador or Odalia’s face would be suicidal. I might as well jump off a bridge if I intended to do that. If I ever felt like burning some bridges, I would most certainly tell them that. 

To be quite honest, I dreamed about yelling at them, telling them my political beliefs and all of that. Unfortunately, there’d be no point unless I wanted to be kicked out. I figured that I’d be honest once I graduated college, as I wouldn’t have a need for them funding my education.

There were many things I wanted to do, but couldn’t while I was in my parents’ grasps. One day I intended to attend some pride parade, or a BLM march. While my parents weren’t too racist, they didn’t really share open minded views. In fact, they often shared those views during dinner, causing the evening to be the most awkward time.

Luckily, they were still gone, so I could enjoy my time alone. I knew Amity and Ed also felt quite uncomfortable when politics and basic human rights were discussed, but they had to act harder like they agreed. Alador and Odalia already knew my stance on lgbtq+ rights, and I assumed they suspected my stances on other topics. Still, I never spoke up. I felt quite awful about it, but I’d rather be alive than be strangled. 

“Hey, Em!” called a cheery voice, causing me to look up from my phone.

I looked behind me to see Viney waving from the line. She gestured to the… shed, indicating that she was going to order something before taking a seat. 

I waved back, smiling. I glanced back to my phone and set it on my table. I realized my grip had been quite tight, but it was most likely from thinking of my parents. Something as simple as that could cause my stress levels to rise, or make my anxiety spike.

Luckily, Viney’s arrival changed my mood from a stressed and anxious one to a joyful one. I was pleased that Viney’s presence had such a positive effect on me, but the side effect was that her lack of presence would have an opposite effect. But still, it was good. I tried to think of a time someone made me as happy as she did, yet I couldn’t. It was just more evidence that Viney and I were quite a good pair.

After a few more seconds of waiting, Viney pulled a chair up. She scooted in to the other side of the table, setting her drink down once she was in a good position. 

“What’d you get?” she asked, referring to my coffee cup that sat before me.

I glanced down at the drink and back to Viney. “An Americano,” I replied, watching as Viney’s face contorted into one of disgust. “Hey! It’s not that bad!”

Viney chuckled. Taking a sip of her drink she added, “If you say so. I got a chai latte, which begs to differ with your taste in coffee.”

I raised my eyebrows, drinking a bit of my Americano. “That’s too sweet for me,” I explained, smirking as Viney playfully glared at me.

“You sound like my dad,” she said, stifling a small giggle. “And he’s an adult, meaning you’re too mature. Have some fun for once, which you could do by expanding your taste in coffee.”

I shrugged, considering Viney’s idea for a moment. “I mean, I suppose I could,” I replied, setting my cup down. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. “You know, we could always go for coffee again and try out the coffee each other likes.”

Viney’s face lit up after hearing my idea. “That sounds great,” she responded, grinning. After I took another sip of my coffee, she continued. “Oh, why don’t we do that now?”

Shaking my head, I explained, “Err, no offense, but I already had some coffee after you left, and great exit by the way.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“But I just wanted to have a serious conversation,” I continued. “And no, we’re not breaking up or anything, I just thought we should lay out some ground rules.” Viney’s expression changed to a concerned one as she cautiously looked at me.

“What?” she asked, indicating that I needed to clarify.

I wrapped my fingers around my face, dragging my hand down my cheeks, sighing. “That sounds menacing. Apologies,” I said, hoping Viney wasn’t too nervous.

“Oh, it’s fine,” she chirped, slowly taking another sip. She still eyed me in a concerned way, but I brushed it off, continuing.

“I just mean that if we do want a relationship, we should clarify a few things, and besides, I need to explain one or two serious topics.”

Viney nodded, taking in what I’d said. Her expression quickly changed to a puzzled one. I assumed she had been confused by something I’d said. 

Breaking the short awkward silence, Viney asked, “So do you not want a relationship, or do we just need to come to a mutual agreement that we’re dating, assuming that’s what we both want?” She rested her chin against her head, which stood against the table.

I thought for a moment before responding. “Well, I-, I mean, if you want to date and you know, have this be a relationship, then I’m cool with that. In fact, I’d highly prefer that, and I uh, think-” I started, but Viney cut me off by chuckling.

“Sorry,” she apologised, covering her mouth. “You’re just stuttering again, which I must admit, is quite adorable.”

I blushed, my cheeks a bright red.

Viney kept talking, trying not to laugh at my embarrassed expression. “I’m going to cut to the chase, hopefully saving you from being an awkward, yet adorable mess,” she added, causing an awkward smile to creep onto my face. “Hopefully, and correct me if I’m wrong, we’re dating. I know this needs to be clarified, as I doubt either of us want to assume something that we don’t know for sure.”

I nodded, understanding what Viney was saying. She was much better at explaining things than I. In the past I’d been very smooth when speaking, but that was another side effect of being near Viney, but it wasn’t really a bad one. Well, not too bad. 

“If you want to be in a romantic relationship with me, that’d be great. If not, that’s fine as well, but it’d lead to a longer conversation.”

I nodded once more, letting Viney know I was paying attention. “Well, that’d be wonderful. Are you cool with dating or something?” I asked, carefully watching Viney’s face.

She smiled brightly. Viney held her hand out, which I took. “Yes, I’d love that,” she replied, cheerfully looking at me. 

I smiled as well. I suddenly remembered what else I had to say. “I hope I don’t ruin the mood, but there’s one more thing I need to say. And please bear with me, as it’s a bit difficult to talk about,” I added, hoping Viney wouldn’t be upset.

She nodded, still smiling. I felt a pain of guilt for doubting her, but I figured I had a right to be slightly nervous at least. 

I glanced around, remembering we weren’t alone. I glanced across the street, noticing Viney’s green car. Pointing to it, I questioned, “Uh, is it okay if we talk in there?”

Viney bit her lip, thinking for a moment. I figured she was wondering what on earth I could be so worried about, but she nodded. “Sure, if that’s more comfortable,” she said, getting up from her seat. 

Once we had our things, I followed Viney to her car. Once we crossed the street, I opened the passenger’s door and slid inside. 

Viney set her drink on the car’s hood before opening the door. Once her purse and drink were inside, she sat down as well. “So, what’s up?” she asked, closing the door beside her.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. I wasn’t panicking, but I had only shared those things with Ed and Amity, but I had only intended to tell Ed. Amity had eavesdropped, but it saved me from gathering the courage to tell her later.

“So, this whole dating thing,” I started, eyeing Viney carefully, who seemed to be quite calm. “I’m really happy, you know. But there’s a slight, maybe big issue.”

“Everything alright?” asked Viney, a concerned look on her face.

Glancing down at my boots, I shrugged. “Well, that depends. As you know, my parents are currently on a trip,” I continued. Viney nodded, listening carefully. “I have no idea when they return, but I do know they would have certain… issues with our relationship.”

Viney opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She suddenly had an understanding expression, which I took as a hint that she knew what I had meant.

“I’m assuming you know what I mean,” I added. I took a quick sip of my coffee before setting the empty cup back in the cup holder I’d placed it in a few moments ago. “If possible, I’d just prefer to keep this whole thing more private.”

I glanced at Viney, who seemed to be a tad disappointed. She smiled when we met eye contact, most likely trying to hide how she felt about my request.

“Of course you can tell your dad and some friends, but just for my sake, and well, your sake, I’d like it if certain people, such as my parents, were unaware of this,” I clarified, nervously glancing back at Viney.

Instead of a “happy” expression she now looked more calm and true, as if she was no longer hiding her emotions. Viney replied, “I understand.” She grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. 

I wrapped my fingers around hers, feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks once more.

“I’d like to tell Jerbo and Barcus if possible,” she added, seeming to ask for permission. 

I nodded, silently saying yes.

“Oh, and Ed!”

My eyes went wide. I playfully glared at Viney, who laughed. “Don’t you dare,” I threatened, crossing my arms.

Viney stopped laughing, chuckling instead. “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to deny him an opportunity to make fun of you,” she explained, patting me on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. I decided I might as well play along, but I knew I’d retaliate if Ed did anything. “Fine,” I mumbled, slouching into my seat.

Viney smirked. “Thank you, thank you,” she replied, flashing a grin at me.

Once Viney had her moment of poking fun at me, I regained my good posture, sitting up straight. “Tread lightly though,” I added, squinting at Viney, who smiled evilly.

“No promises,” she joked, holding her hands up. After a few seconds of smiling at each other, Viney quickly changed topics. “But seriously, I’ll do whatever to make sure your parents don’t find out. I’ll yell at Jerbo and Barcus about it as well.”

I chuckled, nodding. “Thanks,” I replied. “That really means a lot, especially because I don’t want to die young, or have Odalia strangle you.” Viney’s eyes went wide, and I quickly realized I may have taken the joke too far, or she took me seriously.

“I mean, being strangled is a cool way to go out,” joked Viney, gulping nervously. 

I snapped, pointing finger guns at her. “Indeed.”

“But yeah, best of luck not… you know.”

“I mean, Odalia’s a bitch, but I seriously don’t think she’d kill me. Getting cut off is more like her style,” I added in a joking tone. Sadly, I was dead serious. I knew I’d be disinherited at some point, but I just hoped to wait that out as long as possible.

Viney’s jaw dropped as she raised her eyebrows at me. 

I bit my lip, preparing for another scolding. As Viney opened her mouth, I braced myself.

“Did you just call your mother a bitch?” she asked, stifling a chuckle with her right hand.

I nodded. “Yup,” I replied, causing Viney to scoff. Luckily, she was still smiling, so I hadn’t really pissed her off. Based on interactions like this, I figured Viney would be the sensible one in the relationship. 

“What?” I asked, waiting for her to say something. “We both know I’m right. There are so many horrifying stories of Odalia losing her temper.” I did jazz hands for effect, causing Viney to snicker.

“Oh really?” she asked, smirking.

“Mhm,” I confirmed, smiling. “You know, I didn’t hear you disagree with me.”

Viney glared at me. She sighed. “Okay, fine, I suppose you’re right,” she admitted, annoyed with my methods.

“I knew it,” I hissed, pumping my fist in the air.

“But, that’s only because she was a…”

“Bitch?” I suggested.

Viney sighed. “I- yes. She was a… you know, when my dad used to work for Blight Chemicals. He was monitoring some new shipment and got caught in traffic. Apparently she shrieked so loudly at him that birds flew away,” she explained.

“Oof. Sorry that happened,” I apologized.

Viney shrugged. “It was a while ago. Now my dad works for Amazon from home.”

“I thought he carved?” I said, a bit confused as to why he had so many carvings at the market.

Viney shook her head. “No, that’s just an obsessive hobby. He was a carpenter in between his factory and amazon days, but amazon pays more,” she clarified.

“Ah. Well, at least he doesn’t deal with Odalia losing her temper anymore,” I said, jokingly focusing on the bright side of things.

Viney chuckled. “Very true. I’m glad I haven’t had to deal with those,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re quite lucky,” I replied. “There are way too many tantrums for me to tell you about.”

“Maybe you could tell me some other time,” suggested Viney.

“Oh?” I asked, my eyebrows raised. “What other time?”

“Maybe a date,” said Viney, waiting for a response. Damn, she’s good at flirting. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but Viney shushed me.

“I know the whole public thing. I was thinking about a date in Leavenworth, which is pretty close. You won’t know anyone there,” she explained, watching my expression carefully.

“Damn, you’re a genius,” I complimented her. Viney blushed. “Oh, it’s true.” I wasn’t exaggerating. Viney was very intelligent. While she wasn’t as good at some classes as I was, she exceeded my intelligence in other categories, such as good ideas. I didn’t have many of those, which had been proven quite frequently.

“Thank you,” she said, bowing to the ebay of her ability while sitting down in a car.

Suddenly, my phone dinged. I picked it up, expecting it to be a text from Ed. Instead, it was one from Amity, talking about something Ed had done. I read the text carefully before looking back at Viney. “So, somehow Ed managed to accidentally superglue his tie to my ceiling, so I need to deal with that fiasco,” I explained, opening the car door.

Viney chuckled. “Err, best of luck with that,” she nervously replied, waving at me as I exited the car. “I’ll see you at school!”

“You too!” I called, closing the door shut. 

I walked down the sidewalk in a hurry, preparing to yell at Ed for interrupting my time with Viney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nearly half way done with this story! And unfortunately, I'll only be posting this one chapter this week, as I was just on vacation and was quite busy. (Don't worry, I took all the needed covid precautions). Next week will have two chapters. One will be shorter than normal, and the second will be longer. I need to write a few short chapters, as they take less time, and I feel more accomplished. Unfortunately, only 2 to 3 chapters will be shorter than 10 pages, as I have a lot to cover in 15 chapters. I've also written 82 pages of this with double spacing, so it's quite a mouthful.   
> I hope everyone is enjoying this story! I'll finally update the texting chain tonight, and I'll work on a Hunger Games fanfic I just started. Peace out.
> 
> -Vince


	8. Open oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira and Viney decide to share the truth about their relationship with select friends. Rather than thinking about it, Viney makes a rushed decision that Emira's fine with. Fine as in she's cool with it, but hates certain aspects, such as Ed having another thing to make fun of her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter names I'll do some kind of wood and either a term that describes it, or some word that relates to the story that also starts with the same letter as a kind of wood/tree. For an example, this chapter's called "Open Oak," as the story's about Em and Viney opening up with others, being honest.
> 
> Also, this chapter's really short.

When I first got to school, I was surprised to see that I was early. The hallways were empty, rather than being crowded per usual. I would’ve commented on this to Ed, but he’d run off to find someone, most likely Jerbo. 

I knew Ed and Jerbo liked each other, but they most certainly didn’t tell each other. They were essentially the male version of Viney and I’d relationship, except we were less awkward, more reserved, and the Blight in the relationship wasn’t as annoying- I hope.

To be fair, anyone could be annoying, but I wasn’t the ‘destroying things for no reason’ kind of annoying. I did cause chaos from time to time, but normally it was something Ed had thought of, and I always had reasoning behind it. 

I continued walking down the hall, trying to locate my locker. I scanned the numbers, eventually finding number 204. I turned the combination lock so that my code was put into it. After a few turns, the door popped open. 

I crammed my history textbook inside, making sure my homework didn’t slip out of the textbook. I reached back into my backpack, which now lay on the floor. I picked it up, rummaging through it. I felt around for what I thought was a packet of papers, pulling it out once I’d felt it. Looking over it, I recognized my writing. After picking my backpack up and zipping it shut, I closed my locker. 

Once I made sure all of my essay was there, I turned around in the opposite direction of where I had just walked. 

With my essay in hand, I walked to Mr. Ford’s classroom. He left the door propped open, most likely so students couldn’t drop off their projects, which was exactly what I was doing. 

I stepped over to the counter and set my papers down in the ‘turn in’ tray. As I started exiting the classroom, I noticed the diorama Viney and I had made. It sat on the counter beside the other projects. I grinned, observing how our craftsmanship was a tad better than some of the other projects. 

Rather than having an oddly shaped hut, we had a magnificent pyramid that towered over the surrounding dioramas. We seemed to have put more effort into our project than our classmates, and that was clearly shown. I was quite proud of our work and would’ve observed it more, but I wanted to meet up with Viney before classes began.

I finally left the classroom, resuming my walk down the hall. I passed a few people in the hallways, including Amity. She glared at me, silently telling me not to speak to her. I stuck my tongue out at her, turning the corner.

I thought she shouted something along the lines of ‘Oh, real mature’ but ignored her. 

I turned the corner to see Ed and Jerbo awkwardly laughing with each other. Beside the two of them stood Viney and Barcus, who was in his daily attire. It was one of the first times I’d seen him without the mascot uniform on since Viney had told me about him. Of course I’d seen him around the halls, but I didn’t recognize him.

“Hi,” I said, waving at the group as I walked towards them. 

“Hey, Em!” called Viney, pulling me by the arm. “Alright, let’s do this.” 

I glanced at her, whispering, “Are we doing this now?” into her ear.

Viney nodded, letting go of my arm. She looked back to the trio in front of us, grinning. “So, guess who’s dating,” she said, swinging her arm playfully. She looks cheerful, but I could tell that she was nervous, and awkwardly smiling

I glanced around the hall, wondering if any eyes were on us. Luckily, that didn’t seem to be the case, and besides, Viney hadn’t mentioned me by name. I turned back to Ed, who’s eyebrows were raised. He seemed to be skeptical of what Viney had just told him.

“For real?” he asked, a puzzle expression on his face.

I glared at him, my face red. “Mhm,” I mumbled, crossing my arms. “Why, is it hard to believe that I got with someone before you?” I smirked, watching Ed’s face fall.

“No! Not at all,” he replied, getting a bit defensive. He glared at me, so I stuck my tongue out at him. Ed stuck his back at me.

“Oh, congrats,” said Jerbo in a quiet voice, glancing at Ed out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m glad Viney finally got the courage to actually do something,” joked Barcus, but his expression told me he was relieved. I assumed she’d talked with him about me at some point, but of course, her feelings about me were none of my business.

“Yeah,” I replied, quickly glancing at Ed, who was evilly grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was thinking. If he had a plan or the beginning of one, he didn’t say anything. 

Instead, Ed said, “Yeah, good job. Who made the first move?” He raised his eyebrows, still grinning. If I wasn’t at school, I would’ve stomped on his toes.

“None of your business,” I murmured, glaring daggers at him.

Viney seemed to notice the tension between us, as she grabbed my shoulders and steered me down the hall. “We best be going before english!” she yelled back to the boys behind us, who each murmured some variation of ‘bye.’

Once we were out of their eyesight, Viney stopped at a locker, one that I assumed was hers. 

“Thanks,” I said, quite thankful that Ed hadn’t continued to annoy me. “Sorry, Ed was just annoying me. I’m sure he’ll ask me some other question and make fun of me forever.” I awkwardly chuckled, watching as Viney unlocker her locker.

“Yeah, of course,” she replied, pulling out a book from it. “Speaking of english, I turned in our diorama earlier.”

“Yeah, I saw it while I turned in our essay earlier,” I explained, watching Viney as she lifted a heavy book out of her locker. I couldn’t help but stare at her… muscular arms, but immediately stopped when she gently closed her locker. 

“It was pretty cool, and I liked seeing it with the other projects,” I continued, my cheeks warm.

Viney chuckled. “Did you feel like gloating about how good ours turned out?” she jokingly asked, turning back to the direction we’d come from. Viney started walking up the hall and I quickly followed her.

I shrugged. “Kind of,” I admitted, my cheeks flushed.

Viney smirked. “I figured you would,” she replied, smiling. 

“Yeah, you know me pretty well, especially after knowing me for… two-ish weeks?” I added, wondering how long we’d even known each other. It seemed to be two weeks if not less.

Well, Viney had known of me for a while, but I’d never spoken with her. It was a shame that I didn’t, but at least I had at the market. Had we met a few weeks ago, I still would’ve been with Dave. 

I shuddered at the thought of him. We still hadn’t spoken since we broke up, but I saw him in the halls from time to time. He was the definition of salty after our breakup, but luckily he avoided me. Whenever I dropped Amity off at the football games, which he loved to attend, I’d quickly duck out of there before Dave recognized my green hair. While I liked having green hair, it made me quite noticeable in a crowd, which was normally fine, but during certain cases, such as avoiding Dave, it proved annoying.

“Yeah, something around then,” confirmed Viney, turning the corner. She spotted Jerbo and Barcus standing where we’d left them. 

Ed wasn’t with them, but he’d probably run off to use the restroom or something. 

“I’m going to head to class,” I announced to the group, waving to them.

“Already?” asked Viney. She held her wrist up, glancing at her watch. “Class doesn’t start for a few minutes, and the bell hasn’t even rung yet.”

I shrugged. “I need to stop by my locker anyways. I’ll just surf insta to kill the time,” I explained, hoping I hadn’t hurt anyone’s feelings.

Luckily, nobody seemed offended. 

“See you in a bit!” called Viney as I walked back to my locker, waving to me.

I waved back, nodding. I didn’t feel like raising my voice or anything, so a silent good-bye was enough. I didn’t want to draw all of the eyes in the room towards me, even though that naturally happened anyway, with me being Emira Blight and all.

As I turned the corner, I ran into Ed. I yelped, falling over. 

“Ed, you prick!” I exclaimed, pushing myself off the hard floor.

Ed chuckled, grinning.

I clenched my fist. “I will wipe that grin off your face and smear your remains across the wall if necessary,” I threatened him, glaring at Ed. We both knew my threats were rarely serious, but that didn’t stop Ed from gulping.

“Wow, terrifying,” he muttered to himself, watching me scramble to get my feet on the ground.

I shot Ed another glare as I regained my balance. “Do you want something?” I asked in a rude tone, hoping he’d take the hint and stop being so… obnoxious. 

Ed raised his eyebrows, smiling. “Yes, I have a request,” he said, grabbing his hand with his other. Ed stood on one leg and looked at me as if he needed a favor.

Groaning, I questioned, “What?”

“I would like to tell Amity about you and Viney.”

I rolled my eyes, a bit concerned. “So you can embarrass me? No thank you,” I replied, slightly amused by whatever Ed was trying to do.

Ed shook his head, but shrugged. “Err possibly,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. As I made a move to walk away, he continued. “Come on, she should know and you obviously don’t want to tell her. Besides, I’ll probably do it regardless of what you say.”

“You’re the worst,” I mumbled, still glaring at him.

Ed smiled innocently. “Oh, I know,” he responded, his smile stretching up his face.

I suddenly remembered there wasn’t much of a reason to tell Amity. Technically she didn’t know if we were dating, but she had most likely assumed, and I could just casually slip it into some future conversation. Keeping my younger sister updated on my love life had never been something I cared for, especially not now.

“Besides, she already knows,” I added, watching Ed’s expression changed to a surprised one.

“Pardon? She was told before me? Oh, the betrayal,” whined Ed, pretending to weep. 

“I didn’t tell her,” I admitted at a low volume, slightly wishing Ed wouldn’t hear me. Unfortunately, the look on his face indicated that he had in fact heard me.

A smile crept onto Ed’s face, replacing the sad expression. I noticed it wasn’t a happy smile, but rather a mischievous one. I could tell because I’d known Ed for a long time, and it was quite easy to figure out what mood he was currently in.

“Sooooo,” he said, drawing the ‘o’ out, “How did she find out?”

I rolled my eyes quickly, looking back at Ed. “There’s a slim possibility that she saw Viney and I,” admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. 

“Ooh,” exclaimed Ed, causing me to cringe. “While you were?”

“Maybe kissing,” I murmured.

“Delightful,” commented Ed, doing jazz hands. His face lit up, most likely realizing something.

“What?” 

“I will never let this go and will continue to bring it up whenever I see Amity!” he quickly said, bolting down the hall.

I groaned. Ed clearly knew I would’ve chased after him, had it not been in public. To be quite honest, I probably would’ve chased after him anyways, as Viney was starting to rub off on me. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. I didn’t care about my public appearance as much as I had before meeting her, but Odalia still would’ve ended me had I ran in school.

After thinking about different ways to annoy Ed after class, I decided to walk towards my english class. Luckily, I decided to do so at a good time, seeing as the bell rang mere seconds after I started walking. I made it to the classroom before the crowds of students filled up the hall, rushing to arrive on time.

I didn’t see the point in hurrying, but I supposed some people were less punctual. 

Once Mr. Ford cleared his throat, everyone was seated. The ball rang a few seconds later, indicating that class had begun. 

As Mr. Ford closed the door shut, I glanced at Viney, nodding to her.

“We got this,” she whispered, reminding me that we’d have to present our projects to the entire class today or if we got lucky, tomorrow. 

“You too,” I replied, turning my attention back to the front of the class.

I felt quite confident about our project and our partnership. Not only did Viney and I work well together for school, we also worked well together in other ways. I secretly hoped that there wouldn’t be a need to date someone else, but I didn’t want to get my hopes up. 

As much as I tried to convince myself that many highschool relationships wouldn’t work out, there was still a reassuring feeling. It was a warm one, a feeling that reminded me how compatible Viney and I were. The same feeling that reminded me that we were together and everything was fine. 

Unfortunately, certain things in particular weren’t fine. They were quite the opposite actually. Awful, bad, unlucky. I just had yet to realize what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have doubted my ability to cook up a really short, 6 page long chapter in a day or two. I will be posting two more chapters next week if everything goes according to plan. Aka if I stop procrastinating my schoolwork and aren't too tired to stay up late, writing.   
> I also want to apologize for how short and rushed this chapter was. I'm getting a bit tired of having 15 page long chapters (double spacing), but it's all worth it. I also don't want to ruin the quality of this story, so I'll probably be taking more time in between chapters. I'll try posting one on Monday/Tuesday and the next for the week on Thursday-Saturday.   
> And once again, thank you so much to everyone whos' stuck around with this story. I am happy to announce that I'm officially half way done!  
> Have a wonderful weekend!
> 
> -Vince


End file.
